A Cup of Latte
by beobleteas
Summary: [Chap 8 up!] Shift malam Luhan mengantarkan hidupnya ke kisah secerah matahari pagi. / "Baiklah, Anda mau pesan apa? Ada chamomile tea, green tea, americano, cappuccino, latte, dan lain sebagainya." "Latte." / "Atas nama siapa?" "Oh Sehun." Bad Summary! [SeLu/HunHan. Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Thanks to Sarnath yang udah bantu ngembangin plot cerita ini.**_

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jam terus berdetik menuju angka angka yang telah menunggu. Malam sudah larut atau mungkin sudah dini hari? Entahlah, lelaki itu tidak memperhatikan waktu di jam sibuknya. Seperti biasa, ia menyajikan minuman berbasis kopi untuk diantarkan ke pelanggan oleh rekan kerjanya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Luhan, ah.. apa pesanan atas nama Kim Jinwon sudah selesai?" pria bermata sipit itu berdiri di ambang meja kasir sambil menatap rekannya yang bernama Luhan sedang melakukan sesuatu pada cangkir putih yang ia pegang.

"sedikit lagi, Baekhyun-ah. Uhm.. Cha! Antarkan ini" Luhan menatakan cangkir berisi latte itu diatas piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"art baru, eoh?" ujar Baekhyun sebelum mengantarkan cangkir itu kepada 'Kim Jinwon'

"ya seperti yang kau lihat, hati dan daun apalagi jaring terasa membosankan jadi aku mencoba clover. Mungkin itu akan membawa keberuntungan untuk mereka" Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"dan juga keberuntungan untuk kita, Lu. Semoga saja Tuhan mendengarnya hehe"

Beginilah aktivitas yang terjadi setiap hari di El Dorado Cafe. Pagi diisi oleh sekumpulan pekerja kantoran yang ingin sarapan lalu beralih ke siang hari dimana kursi kursi diisi oleh para pelajar maupun para wanita hingga sore hari dan kita sampai disini, di malam hari dimana semua orang didalam sana adalah pria.

Luhan dan Baekhyun akan datang sekitar jam lima sore dan pulang kerumah jam empat pagi. Ya, mereka berdua bekerja di shift malam.

Kali ini Luhan melirik jam yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

03:11

Pantas saja cafe sudah semakin sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jadi Luhan dan Baekhyun sama sama merapikan cangkir, kertas dan botol dari atas meja cafe. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk melakukan ini semua mengingat Luhan maupun Baekhyun sudah bekerja disini sejak tahun lalu.

Suara bel dari pintu masuk menyanggah pekerjaan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Oh ayolah, kurang dari setengah jam lagi cafe akan tutup dan sekarang mereka harus menerima pesanan lagi?

"maaf tuan, tapi cafe kami—"

Lelaki itu langsung mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa dan mendukan kepalanya sesekali mengacak rambut hitamnya. Apa dia mabuk?

"kalian tidak bisa menerima pesanan lagi ya?" suara itu memecah keheningan yang menyumbat telinga tiga orang di dalam El Dorado Cafe. Tidak mungkin itu suara Baekhyun jadi Luhan yakin jika itu suara si orang mabuk.

"bagaimana ya? Kami sudah beres beres tapi—"

"tolonglah"

Lagi lagi lelaki ini memotong kalimat Luhan tetapi kali ini ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukan raut wajahnya yang tidak baik baik saja.

"baiklah, anda mau pesan apa? Ada chamomile tea, green tea, americano, cappuccino, latte, dan lain sebagainya." seketika Luhan mengernyit. Dia kan seorang barista dan seharusnya pekerjaan ini dilakukan oleh Baekhyun tetapi mengapa pria itu malah enak enakan duduk dibalik meja kasir dengan jari lentiknya yang sibuk menyentuh layar handphone touchnya?

"latte"

"maaf sebelumnya tetapi jika kami tidak menyediakannya di cangkir—"

"di gelas juga tidak masalah"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sudah tiga kalimatnya dipotong.

"baiklah, jadi harganya 3500 won"

Ia merogoh kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalam dompet

"terima kasih, dimohon menunggu pesanannya."

Luhan tersenyum miring sebelum ia melupakan sesuatu yang menjadi salah satu khas El Dorado Cafe.

"atas nama siapa?"

"Oh Sehun"

Beberapa mneit kemudian Luhan kembali dengan segelas latte ditangannya. Latte artnya kembali ke asal. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan sebuah latte art di gelas tertutup bukan?

"ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati"

Luhan meletakan gelas itu dengan pelan di atas meja dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. _Ini yang terakhir, ini yang terakhir._

"chogiyo, bisa kau menemaniku sebentar?"

Luhan terpaksa memutar tubuhnya lagi. Ish, jika saja ia tidak menjunjung tinggi komitmen 'pembeli adalah raja' ia tidak mau peduli dengan si Oh 'mabuk' Sehun. Mata lelaki itu terlihat sendu dan lelah. Mungkin ia memang membutuhkan teman cerita sekarang.

"baiklah. Tapi kita tidak bisa lama lama, cafe akan segera tutup."

Si Oh Sehun masih menatapnya semakin lama semakin dalam membuat gunungan pertanyaan yang menjulang di pikiran Luhan. Oh ayolah, dia seorang barista, bukan guru bk atau psikolog apalagi face-reader jadi cukup lazim jika ia merasa risih.

"maaf, untuk apa aku menemanimu kalau—"

"bolehkah aku bercerita?"

Orang ini benar benar tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun atau bagaimana? Memotong pembicaraan orang lain selama empat kali.

"silahkan. Saya bisa menjadi pendengar yang cukup baik"

"baiklah"

Jadi Oh Sehun mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada seseorang yang baru beberapa menit ia kenal. Sehun pikir barista ini hanyalah orang asing, besok atau lusa juga akan melupakan cerita ceritanya.

"jadi anda sakit hati karena orang yang anda sukai memutuskan menikah dengan orang lain?"

Oh Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"anda salah sendiri. Mengapa tidak mengungkapkan perasaan lebih dulu?"

"kau pikir segampang itu?"

Ah dia benar. Luhan memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Lajang selama 24 tahun memang tidak berguna.

"ya anda benar, saya minta maaf"

"dan aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku yang tidak penting itu."

Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sedikit.

"oh ya, ini kau yang buat?" Oh Sehun mengangkat gelas lattenya.

"tentu. Kenapa?"

"tidak buruk. Cukup untuk memperbaiki mood ku"

"baguslah kalau begitu"

Hening lagi. Suasana jam setengah empat pagi benar benar terasa sekarang.

"Lu, kau tidak mau bersiap siap untuk pulang?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. Bahkan dia melupakan kehadiran pria itu sekarang.

"aku akan menyusul, Baek. Uhm.. Oh Sehun, saya tinggal sebentar oke?"

Ia mengangguk sambil menyerutup lattenya.

Luhan bangkit dari duduk dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ruangan dengan papan 's_taff only' _di pintunya. Hanya berganti baju dan mengambil tas, setelah itu ia kembali ke cafe dan menutup nya. Oh, tidak lupa mengusir Oh Sehun dulu.

"maaf lagi, tapi cafe kami akan segera tutup. Jadi..."

Pria bermata rusa itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Laki laki didepannya ini tidak bergerak sama sekali, apalagi merespon. Jangan katakan kalau...

"tuan Oh Sehun, jangan katakan jika anda tertidur di cafe ini."

Oh sialan. Dia benar benar tidur! Luhan benar benar tidak mengerti bagaimana orang yang baru saja meminum kafein malah terjebak di alam bawah sadar –mimpi. Duh, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Luhan-ah, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tidak berkutik dari tempatnya, menghadap kearah pelanggan pagi buta El Dorado Cafe.

"dia.." Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang tidur dengan posisi duduk. Nah keanehan kedua, tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"oh, bangunkan saja dia atau kau bisa membawanya pulang ke flat mu. Aku duluan Lu"

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari cafe dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terdiam didalam sana.

Kembali ke Luhan, ia masih sibuk mengguncang tubuh laki laki ini tapi tetap saja ia tidak bergeming. Ia sedikit mengintip dari kaca dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan El Dorado Cafe. _Mungkin itu mobilnya._

Barista itu akhirnya mengalah pada kenyataan dan menarik tubuh Oh Sehun agar berdiri. Tidak mungkin ia membopong laki laki ini bukan? Jadi Luhan menyeretnya. Tch, merepotkan sekali.

"kau harus membayar, Oh Sehun. Kau harus" ia bergumam sepanjang kegiatan 'mari menyeret pelanggan'. Untung lelaki ini tidak tambah menyusahkannya ketika Luhan mau mengunci pintu cafe.

Ia merogoh kantong jeans Oh Sehun dan mengambil kunci mobil dari sana. Ia memencet tombol disana dan mobil didepan El Dorado Cafe langsung berdecit. Nah, tebakannya benar.

Luhan membuka pintu kanan terlebih dahulu dan mengangkat Sehun kedalam mobil. Nafasnya tersenggal senggal setelah berhasil menaikan lelaki asing itu kedalam mobil. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Luhan tidak percaya bisa mengangkat seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun sedikit bergerak lalu ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar padahal Luhan berani bersumpah jika ia tidak memasukan obat bius di latte Oh Sehun. Ia beralih ke sisi kiri dan memasukan kunci kedalam lubang lalu memutarnya. Menyala.

"semoga aku berhasil"

Beruntungnya ia mengetahui cara mengetir jadi Luhan masih punya harapan untuk membawa pulang Oh Sehun dan mobilnya dengan selamat. Pulang ke flat Luhan maksudnya sebab ia tidak tau rumah lelaki ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia mematikan mesin mobil itu lagi. Mata rusanya kembali mengerjap saat melihat Oh Sehun yang membuka matanya sedikit. Demi eyeliner Byun Baekhyun yang mengagumkan, ia benar benar bahagia sekarang!

"sudah bangun, tuan?

Diam.

"sial"

Sudah pasti lelaki ini mengigau. Luhan mendengus kasar, masih pagi saja hatinya sudah dongkol.

"ah sudahlah"

Ia kembali menarik tubuh Oh Sehun. Dia memang mengigau tapi setidaknya ia bisa mempertahankan kesemimbangan tubuhnya jadi Luhan tidak perlu menyeret Oh Sehun seperti membawa sebuah mayat kedalam flatnya.

Ia membuka kunci pintu lalu memutar knop nya. Akhirnya ia kembali ke rumah kecilnya lagi. Kalau saja tidak ada si bayi raksasa ini mungkin Luhan sudah mengamburkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan merajut mimpi indah. Oh, seandainya.

Luhan menidurkan Oh Sehun di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih tapi lebih tenang dibanding saat ia bangun. Dan Luhan menggumamkan suatu hal yang sudah mutlak dimiliki oleh lelaki yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya.

_Tampan._

Sekarang Luhan memikirkan nasibnya. Ia harus tidur dimana? Lantai? Sofa kecil? Atau berbagi dengan Oh Sehun? Ah tidak tidak, opsi terakhir harus dicoret. Ia tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Pilihan satu satunya memang lantai. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu buruk selama ia mempunyai kantung tidur orange kesayangannya.

_Selamat tidur Oh Sehun yang aneh._

* * *

Sehun menggeliat sembari membuka matanya perlahan. Ini bukan kamarnya di apartement apalagi kamarnya di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Ia berusaha mengingat ingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam, lebih tepatnya tadi pagi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia memasuki cafe, meminum latte dan mengobrol dengan baristanya.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur itu dan keluar dari kamar. Ruangan ini sangat kecil, jika melihat kekanan yang ia temukan adalah pintu –yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi, tembok, jendela, sofa, meja, dan tv. Kirinya juga terdapat pintu sedangkan depannya adalah dapur dan seseorang yang berdiri didepan sana.

Sehun berdehem dan membuat orang itu tersadar. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan tentu saja Sehun masih ingat siapa itu, si barista.

"oh anda sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidur nyenyaknya?"

Dari suaranya juga Sehun tau kalau barista ini sedang menyindirnya.

"maaf. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja?"

"tch, sudah berkali kali, tuan Oh Sehun. Astaga, jangan bilang anda tidak sadar kalau saya menyeret tubuh anda?!" Barista itu sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tentu merasa jengkel. Ditambah setiap kalimat formalnya mendukung aksi barista ini untuk menunjukan amarahnya.

Sehun terdiam. Merasakan denyutan sakit di bagian bawah tubunya –kaki dan juga lengannya. Sikunya juga sedikit luka sekarang. Ia menghela nafas menutup matanya, ia benar benar jatuh dan terperangkap di dalam alam bawah sadar.

"maaf jika itu menyakiti anda tapi tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan lagi selain itu. Oh ya, saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan wakaupun hanya sekedar roti dan susu tapi sebelumnya saya akan mengobati luka anda"

Pria itu mengambil kotak first aid dari dalam lemari dan membawanya kehadapan Sehun setelah menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Oh Sehun"

"tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja Sehun"

"baiklah, Sehun. Maaf kalau ini sakit"

Kapas yang telah dibaluri alkohol itu menyapu siku Sehun dengan lembut. Ia meringis menahan perih yang menyambar sikunya. Pagi yang menyakitkan.

"selesai. Cha, makan rotimu" ucap Luhan setelah menempelkan plester elastis di siku Sehun.

"terima kasih tapi boleh aku membawanya pulang? Aku harus bersiap untuk kuliah"

"oh jadi kau masih kuliah? Berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung. Dan tentu saja boleh, bawa saja"

Luhan tersenyum simpul saat Sehun menghabiskan susunya dalam empat tegukan dan menggigit rotinya.

"tunggu, dimana kunci mobilku?" berkali kali Sehun memasukan tangannya kedalam saku dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali dompet dan bungkusan permen karet.

"diatas lemari. Tadi pagi aku meminjamnya untuk pulang dari cafe, tidak apa kan? Maaf baru mengatakannya"

"tidak masalah" Sehun mengambil kunci mobil diatas lemari lalu keluar dengan roti di mulutnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan menemukan mobilnya terparkir didepan sana. Masih bagus, tidak ada yang lecet, barista itu bisa menyetir rupanya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di jok penyetir. Tadi pagi barista itu duduk disini. Menculiknya dari cafe ke flast mungilnya dan menurut pengakuan dia sendiri, Sehun diperlakukan seperti mayat pembunuhan, diseret.

Tiba tiba matanya melebar, rasa penyesalan menelusup masuk kedalam ulu hatinya. Dia belum mengetahui nama barista itu. Tidak terlalu penting bagi orang lain memang tapi barista itu mengetahui namanya sedangkan ia tidak. Mengapa ia bisa lupa?

Sehun tiba di apartementnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Yah sarapan yang disiapkan barista itu masih cukup mengisi perutnya sampai beberapa jam kedepan jadi ia langsung berangkat menuju universitasnya.

Sepanjang waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menyetir, sepanjang itu pula yang ia butuhkan untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengetahui nama barista itu. Mungkin jalan satu satunya hanyalah kembali ke sana dan menatap nametag yang tertempel di celemek coklatnya denga teliti.

Tapi kalau diingat ingat juga beberapa kali Sehun memasuki El Dorado Cafe, seseorang yang berdiri didekat mesin pembuat kopi bukan barista yang kemarin membantunya. Dengan mudah ia menyimpulkan jika pria itu hanya bekerja saat shift malam.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dan turun dari dalam sana, Sehun mengumbar sebuah senyuman yakin di bibirnya dan menambah agenda malam harinya.

_09.00 PM – Latte time El Dorado Cafe_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hoi~ Jadi gue balik dengan ff baru. SA aja masih ngegantung udah berani aja buat ff baru waks. FF rated M pertama yang bakal gue post mungkin? Adegan NC nya nyusul ya, ditunggu .g**

**Lanjut ga? Kalo ga lanjut ya gue apus hehe**

**Mind to review? Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Cuaca malam ini sedang tidak bersahabat. Ribuan tetes air itu terus jatuh dari langit dan membasahi Cheongdam-dong dengan sempurna. Tetapi hujan ini tidak mencegah rencana seorang pria yang merasakan nyeri dikakinya karena diseret dini hari tadi. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, ia berlari menuju cafe itu. Didalam sangat ramai, suasana malam ini memang sangat cocok untuk meminum secangkir kopi atau teh yang akan menghangatkan tenggorokan dan tubuhmu danjuga merengkuh pikiran dengan kehangatan.

Sehun berdiri dibarisan terbelakang antrian. Memang tidak banyak pembeli didepannya, hanya sekitar 4 sampai 5 orang. Entahlah, Sehun tidak mau repot repot mengabsen orang orang didepannya.

Tidak lama namun tidak cepat, akhirnya Sehun berdiri juga didepan kasir. Penjaganya masih barista tadi pagi sesuai harapannya.

"selamat datang di cafe bercita rasa seindah El Dorado. Selamat malam, anda mau pesan apa?"

Barista itu mengangkat kepalanya setelah selesai mengakhiri kalimatnya. Senyumannya memudar. Tentu saja ia ingat siapa orang yang seenaknya tidur di cafe dan flat nya.

"anda..."

"yang tadi pagi. Maaf merepotkanmu"

Barista itu mengangguk pelan, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun juga sadar kalau ia terlalu membebani barista ini tadi pagi jadi ia sadar diri jika barista tidak memaafkannya.

"tidak apa. Anda mau pesan apa? Oh jangan katakan jika sedari tadi anda mengantri hanya untuk meminta maaf"

"tidak tidak, aku tidak kesini untuk itu saja. Ngomong ngomong bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku seformal itu?"

"ini tempat kerja jadi aku harus seperti ini"

"baiklah.. Aku pesan dua latte tetapi harus kau yang membuatnya"

Barista itu mendelik menatap pembeli didepannya. Sudah tau merepotkan paginya dan sekarang mau merepotkan malamnya juga? Ayolah, Luhan disini untuk bekerja dan mendapat uang bukan untuk melayani tuan mabuk.

"maaf tuan tapi—"

"kurasa rekanmu tidak keberatan"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan espresso terakhirnya.

"baiklah. Minum disini atau take away?"

"karena aku pesan dua jadi aku akan meminum satu disini dan sisanya dibawa pulang"

Sehun sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mengingat tujuan awalnya kesini, mengetahui nama barista itu.

"atas nama siapa? Oh Sehun?"

"untuk yang dicangkir tentu saja begitu"

Luhan menuliskan nama 'Oh Sehun' di post it lalu menempelkannya di piring kecil cangkir yang ia pegang.

"tetapi untuk yang satu lagi..."

"cepatlah tuan, sudah ada pembeli dibelakangmu"

Luhan melirik sepasang pembeli yang baru saja mengantri dibelakang Sehun.

"tuliskan nomer telfonmu"

"apa?"

Luhan pikir ia salah dengar. Oh Sehun tidak sedang menanyakan nomer telfonnya bukan? Lagipula untuk apa? Membantunya mengerjakan tugas kuliah? Menyelesaikan skripsi?

"tuliskan nomer telfonmu. Cepatlah, pembeli dibelakang menunggu"

Sehun mengembalikan pernyataan Luhan yang mengungkit 'pembeli dibelakang Sehun'. Setelah itu ia tersenyum puas sebab barista itu mendengus lalu menuliskan apa yang ia minta di gelas.

"jadi totalnya 7 ribu won"

Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dna memberikannya ke barista. Lalu barista itu pergi kearah coffee machine digantikan oleh rekannya yang entah siapa namanya.

Otomatis Sehun menggeser tubuhnya dari meja kasir dan mengamati barista itu sedang sibuk dengan lattenya. Cuaca diluar seakan akan tidak akan bisa mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan aksi yang Sehun pikir cukup mengagumkan.

"secangkir latte 'hibiscus' untukmu, tuan Oh. Selamat menikmati"

Barista itu meletakan cangkir dan gelas itu dihadapan Sehun.

"bisakah aku pinjam spidolmu?"

Awalnya memang ia bingung tetapi yasudahlah. Toh Oh Sehun tidak akan mencoret coret lantai atau setiap meja cafe kan? Jadi Luhan memberikannya. Pria itu juga mengambil gelas latte dan menuliskan sesuatu disana dan membuat Luhan penasaran. Tentu saja ini bukan urusannya tetapi.. ah entahlah.

"hangatkan tubuhmu, barista. Selamat malam"

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat Sehun malah mengembalikan gelas itu lalu meninggalkannya setelah mengambil cangkir latte yang sudah ia buat.

"_+8289765xxxxxx. Jaga kesehatanmu, barista *nama mu*"_

Cih, ia pikir Luhan akan menelfonnya? Lagipula untuk apa ia harus mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga untuk ini? Ada ada saja. Tapi Luhan pikir segelas latte berukuran tall ini cukup enak untuk dinikmati saat hujan seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyerutupnya dan menyimpannya di meja kosong dekatnya.

"segelas latte dari pembeli spesial, Lu?"

Baekhyun melirik gelas latte dari Sehun tadi. Ah bagaimana anak ini bisa tau? Urusannya akan panjang. Luhan yakin dengan itu.

"tidak ada yang spesial, Baek"

"tapi sampai harus kau seret dan membawanya ke flatmu itu kan wow sekali"

"Byun Baekhyun, itu hanya bencana oke? Aku sudah menjelaskan ini berkali kali"

Luhan semakin jengkel saat Baekhyun malah tertawa lepas. Seharusnya rekannya ini juga membantunya bukannya malah pulang. Dan yang perlu Baekhyun ingat adalah membawa pelanggan mabuk itu ke flat Luhan adalah idenya.

"iya aku tau, Luhan-ah. Sudahah, kita harus mulai membersihkan tempat ini. Satu jam lagi kita pulang"

* * *

Jam terus bergulir tetapi hujan tidak kunjung pergi. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun yang tinggal menelfon kekasihnya untuk menjemput maka ia sudah bisa pulang dengan keadaan kering. Sedangkan Luhan? Satu satunya cara adalah menerobos hujan menuju halte. Yah, itu juga kalau ia tidak mau bermalam didepan cafe.

Tanpa ia duga, sebuah mobil berhenti ditempat parkir El Dorado cafe. Luhan mengernyit, ia mengenal mobil ini.

"barista, cepat masuk kedalam" teriak Sehun dari dalam mobilnya. Gengsi Luhan yang terlampau tinggi sempat menghalanginya untuk segera berlari kesana dan duduk disebelah Sehun. Dibanding harus membasahi dirinya dengan hujan, lebih baik menerima ajakan pria yang sudah berbaik hati memberikannya segelas latte ini. Oh ingat ingat soal latte, bukannya membuang gelas itu, Luhan malah mencuci bagian dalamnya lalu menyimpannya didalam tas.

"mengapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Luhan. Ia merasa tidak pernah menelfon pria ini untuk menjemputnya.

"menjemputmu. Anggap saja balas budi karena kau sudah berbaik hati membawaku ke flatmu meskipun dengan cara menyeret"

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya saat Sehun mengingatkannya pada aksi gilanya itu. Terdengar memalukan.

"tetapi aku juga akan membawamu ke apartementku"

"HAH APA?!"

Barista itu langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan melotot. Untuk apa pria ini membawanya ke apartement miliknya jika Luhan sendiri masih terjaga?

"agar semuanya terasa impas, tuan barista."

Luhan mendengus dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan aksi Sehun yang tidak kalah aneh dengannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah bangunan tingkat yang terlihat mewah bagi Luhan. Dibandingkan dengan flatnya, tentu saja bak merkurius dengan jupiter. Terlalu jauh.

Ia terus mengikuti Sehun seperti anak anjing sampai pria itu mengetik passcode kamarnya. Ah apa pantas disebut kamar? Ruangan ini terlihat begitu besar dan mewah. Dapurnya juga terlihat bersih dan terawat, entah karena si pemilik tidak pernah memakainya atau apa.

"kau masuk saja di kamar sebelah kiri. Jangan masuk ke kamar sebelah kanan, itu milik temanku"

Luhan mengangguk sebelum Sehun meninggalkannya menuju kulkas.

"Sehun-ssi"

"jangan formal"

"aish baiklah, Sehun-ah"

"kenapa?" pria itu berdiri dengan segelas jus di tangannya.

"boleh aku meminta minum?"

"tentu. Kau tunggu saja disana, nanti aku berikan"

Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Ia mengagumi setiap interior disini. Rasanya begitu mewah dan berkelas. Berbanding terbalik dengan flat kecilnya.

"barista hyung, minumnya kuletakan disini"

Ia baru menoleh saat Sehun sudah kembali kearah dapur. Luhan melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah meja dengan dua gelas diatasnya. Ia sedikit bimbang harus mengambil minum yang mana karena Sehun tidak berkata apapun tentang minuman yang ia berikan kepadanya.

Tetapi tangannya lebih memilih untuk mengambil gelas dengan air bening. Meminumnya hingga setengah gelas lalu meletakannya kembali. Ah, rasanya tenggorokannya kembali lega. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar sebelah kiri sesuai petunjuk Sehun.

"Sehun-ah"

Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"apa?"

"kenapa gelasku isinya tinggal setengah?"

Matanya langsung beralih menuju dua gelas di meja yang temannya –Jongin tunjuk. Itu meja yang sama dengan tempat ia meletakan minum untuk si barista.

"mungkin temanku salah mengambil gelas"

"astaga, Oh Sehun! Minum itu sudah kucampur dengan obat perangsang!"

Kedua manik matanya membulat sempurna. Jangan katakan bahwa barista itu...

Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menemukan pintu kamar mandi didalam sana terbuka lebar. Sontak ia segera menutup pintu dan berlari kearah sana.

_Sial_

Barista itu sudah terbaring tanpa busana di lantai kamar mandi dengan rintihan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Demi tuhan, Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bukan Jongin yang suka menggunakan obat obatan untuk menklukan kekasihnya dan lagipula ia sudah tidak memiliki kekasih sekarang.

"Se...Hun ahh? Kau kah itu?"

"ya ini aku"

"s-ssentuh aku"

Sehun dilanda kekagetan yang luar biasa untuk kedua kalinya dipagi ini. Obat itu benar benar bereaksi dengan sempurna di tubuh barista ini dan Sehun benar benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia benar benar 'menyentuh' barista ini?

"S—sehunahh?"

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengangkat tubuh pria itu dan membawanya keatas tempat tidurnya. Rintihan itu terus terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Ia benar benar harus bermain dengan barista ini? Tapi bagaimana jika barista ini akan balik membencinya saat ia sadar?

Tetapi melihat wajah tersiksanya.. rasanya Sehun tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan pria ini menanggung kesakitan sendiri.

Mungkin Sehun memang harus melakukannya.

Ia mulai meniban tubuh kecil barista itu dan merenggut bibirnya dalam french kiss yang menggairahkan. Ia mengabsen setiap inci bibir pasangannya itu dan mulai melakukan gigitan gigitan kecil. Saat mulutnya terbuka, lidahnya langsung menelusup masuk kedalamnya dan mengeksplor mulut pasangannya lebih jauh. Mengikat lidah masing masing dan bertukar saliva. Lupakan rasa jijik yang sempat singgah dipikirannya, ia benar benar dibutakan oleh nafsu.

Setelah puas dengan bibirnya. Tangan Sehun beralih ke dada pria itu. Mencubit nipple kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk menciptakan karya seni diarea leher si barisa.

"sebutkan namamu"

"Lu.."

"yeah honey, sebutkan namamu agar aku bisa menggumamkannya nanti"

"Han"

"Luhan?"

"Uhh"

Barista –yang akhirnya Sehun tau namanya Luhan mengangguk dengan lesu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Bahkan matanya juga sedikit mengabur sampai ia tidak yakin siapa orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"nama yang indah"

Sehun menggigit beberapa bagian leher hingga pundak putih Luhan hingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah keunguan. Sedikit menjilat nya hingga Luhan bergerak tak karuan.

Lidah Sehun beralih menjilati nipple kanan Luhan sedangkan tangannya terus memelintir nipple kiri Luhan. Sehun benar benar ketagihan dengan ini. Bagaimana Luhan menggumamkan namanya dengan erotis. Bagaimana nipples nya yang mengeras setiap kali ia menjilatnya. Menimbulkan sensasi khusus untuk Sehun yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"ahh k-kau menyiksaku!"

Siapa yang peduli? Sehun menciumi sisi nipple Luhan lalu menggigitnya. Membuat pemiliknya mengerang dengan suara yang serak namun terdengar seksi di telinga Sehun.

Bibirnya terus menciumi setiap sisi tubuh Luhan menuju perut lalu sampai di penisnya yang sudah mengacung. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan libidonya. Ia langsung melepas pakaian yang ia pakai begitu pula celana dan boxernya hingga mereka bedua sama sama polos.

"kau menggairahkan, Luhan-ah" ucap Sehun sebelum menciumi penis Luhan dan memijat twinsball nya pelan.

Luhan semakin terbuai dengan sensai nikmat yang melingkupinya. Tubuhnya benar benar dimanjakan hingga ia terasa melayang.

"nghh a-aku mau keluar sehunahh"

"jangan sekarang"

Sehun menutup lubang penis Luhan dan menahannya untuk klimaks. Belum waktunya, terlalu cepat. Luhan hanya mendecak sebal. Rasanya menyebalkan ketika ia harus menahan klimaksnya padahal cairannya sudah benar benar diujung.

"cepatlah ahh"

Luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun menjilati twinsball Luhan perlahan. Menyulut kegairahan mereka masing masing yang terus bertumbuh. Terlalu nikmat hingga rasanya ingin mati. Luhan rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk sensasi ini.

Kali ini Sehun membiarkan cairan itu keluar dari lubang Luhan. Ia menjilatnya seakan akan sedang menyantap cream soup. Tapi rasanya ini lebih nikmat dari semangkuk cream soup. Apalagi ditambah dengan penis Luhan yang kecil dan menggemaskan.

"ja..ngan dijilat ouhh shit! Ini nikmat sekalii ahh"

Sehun menyeringai disela kegiatannya. Bagaimana caranya ia berhenti jika penis Luhan terlalu adiktif? "teriakan namaku, Luhan-ah"

"S-sehun"

"bukan seperti itu honey, lebih keras dan menggairahkan lagi" Sehun kembali memijat twinsball Luhan hingga wajah Luhan terlihat memerah dan lelah penuh nafsu.

"S-Sehunahh"

"lebih keras"

"Sehunahh! Ahh" ia kembali mendesah saat Sehun menjilat twinsballnya sekali.

"anak pintar"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Kini tubuh Luhan berbaring diatas dada bidang Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu memberikannya service juga.

"remas penisku, Lu"

"haruskah?"

"tentu"

Tangannya mulai menyentuh penis Sehun yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Meremasnya dengan pelan tetapi sanggup membuat Sehun harus menahan desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"lebih kencang, Lu"

Luhan semakin mengencangkan genggamannya dan meremas penis Sehun dari atas kebawah. Menciuminya dan menjilatnya seakan akan sedang menjilat loliipop manis berukuran besar.

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Setiap sentuhan Luhan pada penisnya terasa nikmat dan menagih.

"ya emut seperti itu Lu! Ahh ya seperti itu ohh sialan!" Luhan memasukan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya sebagian. Terlalu besar hingga tidak muat didalam mulutnya. Ia memaju mundurkan mulutnya sesuai ritme, membuat Sehun serasa ditaklukan oleh pria barista ini.

"aku tidak tahan lagi"

Sehun kembali memutar tubuhnya keatas dan Luhan dibawah. "berbaliklah"

Luhan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Sehunnya. Sekarang ia berbaring dengan posisi terngkurap dan pasrah dengan apapun yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, jadi Luhan rasa ia tidak akan menolaknya.

Lidah Sehun kembali bermain. Ia menjilati hole kemerahan Luhan yang terlihat mengundang dan basah. Terlihat bagaimana Luhan begitu menikmati permainan mereka pagi ini. Morning sex huh?

"Ssehun ahh i wanna cumhh"

Dan sekarang jari Sehun mulai menusuk bagian dalam hole Luhan, bergerak didalam sana hingga membuat Luhan mengelu elukan namanya berkali kali seperti yang Sehun harapkan. Setiap desahan dan erangan Luhan terdengar indah di telinga Sehun. Membuatnya ingin terus melakukan hal yang memancing Luhan untuk terus mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membalik tubuh Luhan lalu menatap wajah berpeluh Luhan.

"maaf jika ini terasa sakit, Lu."

Ia mencium bibir itu sebelum mengarahkan ujung penisnya kearah hole Luhan. Saat kepalanya masuk, Luhan meraskan sensasi yang berbeda lagi dari sebelumnya.

Dalam satu hentakan, penis Sehun tertanam sempurna didalam hole Luhan meski disertai dengan teriakan keras Luhan dan air matanya yang mentes.

Ia tidak mungkin berhenti bukan?

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lalu mengeluar masukan penisnya dengan perlahan.

"Sehun-ahh.. yeah faster ohh! Lebih cepatth! Ngghhh lebih dalam"

"akhh kau sangat sempit Lu!"

Sehun menggenjot semakin cepat saat kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggangnya seakan akan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menikmati holenya dengan mudah.

"Disana Oh Sehun! Ahh yeahh! Theree"

Sehunpun tau bahwa ia baru saja menumbuk titik terdalam dari Luhan. Dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya dan wajahnya seakan akan meminta Sehun untuk terus menumbuk prostat nya.

"nghh Sehunahh. Fastter!"

"Ahh Lu. I-ini benar benar nikmat ngghh"

"Sehunahh aku mau keluar nghh"

"nghh mphh bersama Luuh"

Mereka klimaks disaat yang hampir bersamaan setelah Sehun sukses menumbuk prostat Luhan berkali kali dengan membabi buta.

Tubuh Sehun benar benar lemas hingga ia ambruk disebelah Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan Sehun yang hangat membasahi hole sempitnya. Ia juga merasakan cairan Sehun yang menetes dari holenya.

"kenapa kau tidak melepasnya?"

Luhan menunjuk penis Sehun yang masih tertanam di hole Luhan.

"biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan dia hangat didalam holemu"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"terima kasih"

"a-aku juga"

Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun lagi. Membuat posisi senyaman mungkin tanpa melepas penis Sehun dari holenya. Sex paginya begitu berkesan dan Luhan bersumpah tidak akan melupakannya.

Sex yang disebabkan oleh obat perangsang yang tidak sengaja Luhan minum. Seandainya apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun adalah bercinta, pengalaman pertamanya pasti akan jauh lebih indah lagi melebihi keindahan El Dorado.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak! Seneng banget karena dapet sambutan yang cukup baik dari kalian semua! Walaupun gue gak janji bisa buat ff yang bagus banget tapi gue bakal coba sebisa mungkin^-^**

**Adegannya kurang hot ya? Pasti lah ya. Gue bener bener belom bakat buat beginian.. ini kali pertama gue nulis NC Yaoi jadi mohon pengertiannya TT awalnya mau pake jr dibanding P tapi kayaknya jadi tambah ga hot jadi ya mau ga mau ya. Apa terlalu vulgar?**

**Thanks for review, follow &amp; fav guys!**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Mind to review? Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Matanya terbuka secara perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang berpijar itu menulusup masuk kedalam pupil dan menusuk retinanya. Alisnya bertaut saat merasakan ada hal asing yang melingkupinya. Ini bukan kamar flat kecilnya ataupun rumahnya yang di China. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ada sensasi lain yang ia rasakan. Sangat asing dan terasa sakit, terutama dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tunggu, ba—bawah?

Luhan langsung menyikap selimut dan langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang tidak enak dipandang, menurutnya. Spontan ia menarik dirinya dan menatap benda panjang yang tadi malam –atau pagi tenggelam didalam holenya.

Teriakan pagi Luhan yang mungkin saja menggema hingga keluar ruangan itu tentu saja membangunkan pria lain yang dari tadi masih tidur dengan nyenyak meski dengan keadaan polos. Langsung saja Luhan menarik selimut itu dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke batas dada. Pria itu mengucek matanya malas, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengantuk seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi padahal sudah jelas Luhan pun sama sama telanjang bulat seperti dirinya.

"a—apa yang kkau lakukan?!"

Pria itu masih saja menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!"

Astaga, Luhan benci situasi seperti ini. Sulit rasanya harus menahan air mata yang sudah hampir tumpah.

"apa? Menyetubuhimu?"

PLAK

Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan kesal saat tamparan Luhan berhasil meninggalkan bekas yang terasa panas di pipinya.

"kau... kurang ajar! Keparat! Jadi dua hari kemarin kau datang ke cafe untuk memanfaatkanku?! Sialan. Dasar bi—"

"kau yang meminta"

"—adap. Tunggu, apa? Aku yang meminta? Tuan Oh, kau jangan asal bicara!"

Sehun memutar matanya dan berdecih kesal. Sudah jelas bagaimana Luhan yang terus merintih meminta sentuhan kepadanya di lantai toilet tadi pagi dan sekarang pria ini malah memutar balikan fakta.

"kau salah mengambil gelas. Asal kau tau Luhan hyung, air yang kau minum itu sudah dicampur dengan obat obatan temanku untuk diberikan kepada pasangannya dan kau malah meminumnya"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Menyocokan ingatan semunya dengan penjelasan Sehun barusan. Ia ingat jika kemarin ia bimbang ingin mengambil gelas yang mana dan akhirnya mengambil gelas berisi air mineral.

"jadi.. gelas itu berisi obat?"

Bahkan mata Luhan serasa mau keluar dari rongganya. Mengapa ia ceroboh sekali?

"tadi aku sudah mengatakannya, hyung"

Astaga, Luhan malu sekali. Pipinya terasa panas sampai ke telinga. Ini semua mutlak kesalahannya.

"ah lagipula kenapa kau malah menurutiku? Kau kan bisa tidak mengacuhkanku!"

"dan tidak meninggalkanmu di lantai kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang dan terus meminta disentuh? Tch"

Luhan kembali mendelik. Meragukan pengakuan Sehun yang membuatnya terkesan murahan. Jalang sekali rasanya meminta er... sentuhan kepada seorang laki laki yang notabene adalah pelanggan cafenya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"a-aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

Luhan menarik seluruh selimut lalu memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan.

"selimutku mau kau bawa kemana?!"

"cih diam saja"

Setelah memungut semuanya Luhan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi kamar Sehun dan membanting pintunya, membuat seorang laki laki lain yang sama polosnya terlonjak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan berjongkok disana. Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi tempurung lututnya yang ikut bergetar.

Kesalahannya begitu fatal. Beruntung ia bukan seorang wanita yang berpotensi untuk mengandung. Tetapi tetap saja rasanya seperti Oh Sehun itu baru saja merengut kehormatannya. Bahkan mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain!

Luhan sedikit membersihkan bagian bawahnya dan segera memakai bajunya. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum kembali keluar dari kamar mandi. Disana masih ada Sehun, hanya saja sekarang pria itu sudah berpakaian dengan handphone di tangannya.

Luhan menyambar tasnya dan meletakan selimut itu diatas tempat tidur Sehun lalu keluar dari kamarnya tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata. Bukannya tidak sopan, hanya saja Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Eh? Selamat pagi"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap asal suara. Didepan meja dapur berdiri seseorang yang sepertinya lebih pendek darinya dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan.

"kau teman Sehun yang tadi pagi kan?"

Bagaimana orang ini tau? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, batin Luhan.

"oh, Jongin menceritakannya. Ia teman Sehun yang tinggal disebelah kamarnya"

Luhan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain ketika pria lain itu berjalan kearahnya. Jadi yang tadi malam ia minum adalah gelas Jongin yang sepertinya untuk orang ini.

"namaku Kyungsoo, senang mengenalmu"

"namaku Luhan, senang mengenalmu juga"

Mereka sama sama membungkuk sedikit. Jika Kyungsoo menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman tulus, lain halnya dengan Luhan yang malah terkesan dipaksakan.

"maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartement Sehun –dan Jongin. Kakinya melangkah gontai menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lobby dan membebaskannya dari saksi bisu kegiatan laknatnya dengan Sehun tadi pagi.

* * *

"sedang menunggu seseorang, Lu?" suara Baekhyun menarik Luhan dari pikiran yang terus menghantuinya. Laki laki itu masih tersenyum manis pahal Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"uhm.. tidak. Hanya melihat pengunjung hari ini, lebih sedikit dari biasanya"

_Bohong sekali_

"benarkah? Oh, aku kira kau menunggu pelanggan setiamu itu."

Pelanggan setia. Oh Sehun. Luhan baru ingat kalau ia belum menceritakan apapun kepada Baekhyun meski partner kerjanya itu sudah menanyakannya sejak tadi sore mereka sampai di cafe karena wajah Luhan yang terlihat kusut, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tapi untuk apa pula menceritakannya? Oh tentu saja Luhan membutuhkan teman cerita tapi.. ah entahlah, rasanya sulit untuk membaginya kepada orang lain. Malu?

"nah, sekarang kau melamun lagi. Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Tidak mau cerita lagi?" kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut. Matanya yang berhiaskan eye liner itu juga terlihat penasaran dengan isi otak rusa didepannya itu.

"aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini, Baek. Terlalu pribadi"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kau sebelum berangkat kerja? Di apartementku?"

"baiklah. Jam dua siang aku kesana"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan dan Baekhyun, pintu cafe terbuka. Dua orang yang memiliki tinggi berbeda itu langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri.

"permisi, bisa aku memesan?"

"Eh? Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan anda. Selamat datang di cafe bercita rasa seindah El Dorado. Selamat malam, anda mau pesan apa?" Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, begitu pula dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Luhan-ssi, kau bekerja disini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan dengan mata bulat yang berbinar.

"ya seperti yang kau lihat, Kyungsoo-ssi" Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Kyungsoo, bahkan ia sudah tidak memperhatikan kalimat informalnya. Pria lain yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo berdehem cukup keras, sanggup untuk membuat dua orang yang baru saling mengenal tadi pagi itu memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"kata salah satu pelangganmu, rasa latte yang kau buat cukup enak. Bisa aku pesan itu?"

Luhan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Sudah pasti pelanggan yang orang ini maksud adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun lagi. Diingatkan lagi.

"saya kira dia memang hanya pernah memesan latte di cafe ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"dark mocha frappuchino. Aku pesan itu"

"baik, atas nama siapa?"

"untuk lattenya tulis saja Kim Jongin sedangkan pesananku tentu saja Do Kyungsoo"

_Oh jadi dia yang memasukan obat kedalam minumannya._

"baiklah. Totalnya jadi 8 ribu won"

Jongin mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana.

"ini kembaliannya, harap menunggu"

Luhan memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai kasir. Sesuai dengan permintaan Kim Jongin bukan? Jadi Luhan megerjakan dua minuman yang berbeda sekaligus. Mungkin lain kali ia harus mengajukan saran kepada atasannya untuk mencari barista lain untuk membantunya dan Baekhyun. Dua orang saja tidak cukup jika harus melayani banyaknya pelanggan tanpa membuat mereka menunggu lama, itu yang Luhan rasakan.

Setelah memberikan art 'lattice' di cangkir latte beratas nama Kim Jongin, ia meraih botol whipped cream lalu mengocok dan menyemprotkannya keatas frappuchino milik Kyungsoo. Memberikan serbuk coklat diatasnya lalu segera membawa dua minuman itu kehadapan Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin.

"latte dan dark mocha frappuchino. Selamat menikmati"

"Luhan-ah, aku rasa kita tidak perlu seformal itu lagi. Ya walaupun baru mengenal tadi pagi" Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan dan dapat dijadikan teman.

"baiklah, Kyungsoo-ya"

Mereka sama sama tersenyum sebelum Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin itu membawa minuman mereka masih masing kesalah satu meja kosong didekat jendela raksasa cafe.

Luhan pikir mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa tadi pagi Kim Jongin memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minumannya dan ingin ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo.

"sudah terbukti bahwa kau merindukan pelangganmu itu, Luhan-ah"

Suara Baekhyun begitu membekas di otaknya. Astaga, apa Luhan benar benar merindukan lelaki itu setelah apa yang terjadi? Ya memang semuanya Luhan yang memulai, tetapi ia tidak sengaja, oke? Bahkan yang ia yakini hanyalah rasa sakit yang masih terasa dibagian belakang tubuhnya, bukan potongan kejadian tadi pagi yang hanya dapat ia ingat secara samar.

"omong kosong, itu sama sekali tidak benar, Baek. Kau benar benar tidak bisa menunggu besok untuk mengetaui semuanya, huh?"

"oh jadi masalahmu memang berpusat di lelaki itu"

Luhan sedikit gelagapan saat sadar jika kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu salah. Ia baru saja memberi clue pada Baekhyun tentang apa yang akan ia ceritakan besok yaitu masalahnya.

Memang benar Sehun adalah sumber masalahnya, tetapi Byun Baekhyun juga tidak perlu tau sekarang kan?

"aku akan menunggu besok, Lu. Tenang saja. Kecuali jika kau akan terus memberikanku bocoran bocoran tentang itu" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu berpaling ke kedepan kasir lagi.

Ucapan Baekhyun malah membuat Luhan ragu untuk menceritakannya besok. Luhan takut ia kembali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan malah menangis seperti seorang anak perempuan lima tahun yang kehilangan es krimnya. Ia seorang laki laki dan tidak mungkin mengandung kan? Orang lain pun tidak akan tau apakah ia sudah pernah melakukan seks atau belum jadi seharusnya Luhan tidak sekhawatir ini.

Jam 10:44, itu berarti jam kerjanya masih sangat panjang padahal Luhan ingin cepat cepat tidur di flatnya sendiri dengan tenang.

"Luhan-ah"

Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri didepannya memberikan secarik kertas kecil berwarna biru langit yang cerah dan menggemaskan. Luhan menerimanya tanpa ragu.

"nomer telfonku. Kalau kau punya talk mungkin bisa langsung terhubung, ya barangkali suatu hari kita akan berkirim pesan"

"tentu saja, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya. Nanti aku akan memberi tau nomerku juga"

"sampai bertemu lagi, Luhan-ah" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu cafe, tapi tidak dengan Kim Jongin.

"mengapa anda tidak ikut kekasih anda?"

"tidak perlu seformal itu juga, Luhan. Anggap saja teman Kyungsoo adalah temanku juga"

"tetapi ini jam bekerja, Jongin-ssi"

"tetapi tadi kau memanggil Kyungsoo dengan informal"

Yah, dia ada benarnya juga.

"tidak perlu berdebat disini, aku pesan latte lagi"

"oh, sepertinya pelanggan yang satu ini ketagihan. Persis seperti temannya"

"ya terserah."

Sementara Jongin mengucapkan pesanannya kepada Baekhyun, Luhan sudah lebih dulu mengambil gelas tall itu dan mengisinya dengan latte. Setelah itu, ia beralih ke Jongin lagi.

"apa yang harus kutuliskan disini?"

"nomer telfonmu"

"hah apa?"

"nomer telfonmu. Apa aku kurang jelas?"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya tetapi entah mengapa ia tetap menuliskan deretan angka itu di permukaan gelas lalu memberikannya kepada Jongin. "terima kasih atas pesanannya"

Baru saja berjalan barang dua langkah, Luhan kembali memanggil Jongin dan membuat pria itu menoleh kearahnya.

"jangan berani memberikan itu kepada Oh Sehun"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya.

"aku tidak tau"

Luhan tau ia baru saja memberikan tambahan waktu kepada ingatan semunya.

* * *

Kadang Luhan merasa lelah juga dengan pekerjaannya yang terbilang tidak sehat ini. Ia selalu pulang jam empat dini hari, atau mungkin kurang. Tetapi lagi lagi ini sudah keputusannya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup di negeri tetangga jadi Luhan tidak bisa protes juga dengan apa yang harus ia jalani.

Baru saja beberapa langkah menginjakan kaki dilantai flatnya, langkah Luhan berhenti begitu saja kala mendapati seseorang berdiri didepan pintu flatnya. Meski agak ragu, akhirnya Luhan melangkahkan kakinya terus menuju flatnya.

Seorang laki laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan baju jeans dan celana jeans hitam.

Luhan tau siapa dia.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang mau ia lakukan tetapi seharusnya ia tidak disini. Berusaha mengingatkannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi, huh?

"sejak kapan dan untuk apa kau berada disini?"

Pria itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang menatapnya gugup. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"untuk apa? Aku juga tidak tau mengapa tapi sepertinya aku memang harus kesini"

"tidak ada gunanya."

Luhan memasukan kunci mengkilat itu kedalam lubang lalu memutarnya dua kali.

"tidak ada kah?"

Sehun kembali bersandar di pintu flat seakan akan sengaja ingin menghalangi akses Luhan menuju flatnya.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf tetapi sungguh itu diluar kendali. Aku mengakui bahwa aku yang salah disini. Kau hanya kasihan kepadaku dan berniat membantuku, bukan? Itu saja"

"lagipula pria dewasa mana yang tidak terangsang melihat kulit putih mulus tanpa benang sehelai pun? Ditambah lagi ia mengemis minta disentuh. Persetan dengan gender mu, Luhan-ah, itu tetap saja terlihat menggairahkan"

Luhan melotot membalas kalimat frontal Sehun barusan. Sekali lagi, ia merasa murahan.

"sudahlah, aku sudah meminta maaf tadi jadi cepat menyingkir dari sana. Untuk apa sih sebenarnya kau datang kesini pagi pagi"

Sehun menarik sandarannya lalu berdiri menghadap Luhan yang sudah membuka pintu flatnya dengan pipi yang memerah dengan sempurna.

"aku sudah bilang tadi, aku juga tidak tau"

"cih dasar aneh!"

Luhan membanting pintu dibelakangnya lalu menguncinya dua kali. Memastikan bahwa itu benar benar terkunci. Ia benar benar malu. Gerutuan itu kerap keluar dari mulut Luhan selama ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"aish. Mengapa juga ia harus muncul saat keadan masih seperti ini. Apa semua korban seperti itu?"

Tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambutnya asal. Ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han atau menerjunkan diri dari puncak gunung Halla. Atau merampok uang di bank untuk biaya tiket pulang ke Beijing. Mungkin opsi terakhir bagus, tenpa harus merampok di bank tentunya.

Sehabis berbenah diri, Luhan langsung menerjunkan diri kedalam selimutnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan dorongan dari dalam hatinya untuk mengecek apakah Oh Sehun masih berdiri di depan flat nya atau tidak tetapi egonya berkata itu tidak perlu. Luhan pikir Sehun adalah orang yang serba berkecukupan dan menunggu seseorang yang bukan siapa siapanya didepan pintu hingga matahari menggantung diatas kepala bukanlah gaya mereka.

Luhan hanya perlu beristirahat dan mengarungi lautan mimpinya yang luas.

* * *

Benar kan apa kata Luhan? Tidak perlu diusir pun pria itu akan segera pergi dari depan flatnya. Well, Luhan bersyukur untuk itu sebab ia tidak perlu repot repot mengusir seseorang yang sudah membantunya. Tunggu, membantu? Dia benar benar membantu?

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Iya tidak perlu jemputan, aku bisa sendiri. Oke"

Setelah memasukan handphonenya kedalam kantong celana, Luhan langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang terburu buru. Ia membutuhkan waktu belasan menit untuk sampai ke apartement Baekhyun jadi jika ia kan...

TIINN

Luhan menoleh kearah mobil yang membunyikan klakson. Mobil itu berhenti tepat disampingnya. Luhan rasa ia tidak melanggar rambu lalu lintas manapun tetapi mengapa mobil ini malah mengklaksonnya?

Tiba tiba kaca jendela terbuka menampilkan sesok pria ber-rahang tegas dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi pandangannya.

"cepat naik"

_Tidak Luhan, kau harus menolaknya!_

"tidak perlu. A-aku bisa sendiri"

"jangan membantah. Sudah baik aku mau memberimu tumpangan secara cuma cuma"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Kalimat Sehun lebih mengarah ke pemaksaan dibanding ajakan.

"haruskah aku menggendongmu agar kau mau masuk ke mobilku?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Astaga, jangan lagi. Jangan sampai Sehun berani menyentuhnya lagi meskipun itu hanya sebatas kulit yang bergesekan. Luhan-ah, mengapa kau jadi phobia begini?

Mau tidak mau Luhan membuka pintu mobil disebelah Sehun dan memakai safety belt nya dengan benar. Mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang canggung, batin Luhan.

"kau mau kemana?"

"kerumah temanku."

"dimana rumahnya?"

"tidak jauh. Biar aku yang tunjukan jalannya"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kalau Luhan boleh jujur, untuk kedua kalinya ia mengakui bahwa Sehun memang sosok yang tampan. Biasanya ia merasa bahwa ia adalah pria paling tampan se-Korea Selatan tetapi kali ini ia merelakannya untuk Sehun.

"kenapa kau memaksa untuk mengantarku?"

Luhan membuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan terbangun diantara mereka.

"aku juga tidak tau. Hanya sekedar.. ingin."

"hanya itu"

Sehun mengangguk pasti dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

"nah habis bertemu pertigaan langsung belok kekiri. Dan kenapa kau bisa lewat didekat flatku?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Luhan sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalan.

"mungkin hanya kebetulan"

Luhan menggumamkan huruf 'o' sambil mengangguk sedikit. Hell, ia tidak mempercayai kebetulan tapi apa ini takdir? Tidak mungkin. Tetapi Sehun juga tidak mungkin akan mengunjungi flatnya yang sederhana itu lagi.

"nah berhenti disini. Terima kasih tumpangannya, uhm.. Sehun.. ah"

Sehun kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih terlihat dari sebelumnya.

"sama sama, hyung. Kalau kau perlu bantuan tinggal telefon aku. Ya itupun kalau kau masih menyimpan gelasnya"

_Bertatapan saja aku tidak mau, bagaimana meminta bantuan_

Luhan memutar badannya dan berlalu menuju bangunan apartement Baekhyun. Ia menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat apartement Baekhyun berada setelah itu mencari nomer apartementnya.

214

TOK TOK

Tidak lama setelah Luhan mengetuk, pintu itu berbuka dan menampakan temannya dengan balutan kaos biru dongker, celana pendek selutut dan sandal rumah berwarna putih. Rambutnya juga terlihat lebih berantakan.

"hei Lu, silahkan masuk. Maaf jika berantakan"

Saat menginjakan kakinya pertama kali, Luhan pikir Baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti apa arti berantakan yang sesungguhnya. Apartement miliknya terlihat begitu terawat. Ya meskipun beberapa majalah bertebaran diatas meja ruang tamu dan cucian piring kotor yang masih menumpuk, secara keseluruhan ini jauh lebih baik dibanding flatnya.

"kau tinggal sendiri disini, Baek?"

"tidak juga. Biasanya kekasihku memilih pulang kesini dibanding ke rumahnya"

Mata Baekhyun terlihat lebih indah ketika senang, contohnya seperti sekarang. Matanya terlihat berseri seri. Sepertinya ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti.. siapa namanya? Park Chan.. Yeol! Park Chanyeol.

"kau sendiri kapan menyusul, Lu?"

Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Jangan tanyakan soal itu kepada Luhan karena ia sendiri tidak tau dan dengan siapa.

"ah lupakan saja. Ayo cerita! Jangan menunda nunda lagi. Aku benar benar penasaran sejak kemarin!"

Ah janji itu memang harus ditepati ya? Sungguh, Luhan gugup untuk menceritakannya kepada Baekhyun meskipun orang yang duduk disebelahnya ini sudah menjadi teman baiknya beberapa bulan belakangan.

"pertama, reaksimu tidak boleh berlebihan. Dan kedua, aku menyadari kalau ini kesalahanku." Luhan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan tatapan tegas seolah olah mempercayai Baekhyun untuk menjaga dokumen penting negara.

"iya iya aku mengerti. Ayo ceritakan!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya sebelum mulai bercerita panjang lebar dari awal dimana mobil Sehun muncul didepan El Dorado Cafe sampai akhir dimana ia bertemu Sehun di depanpintu flatnya usai kerja. Reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja kaget tetapi sesuai dengan janjinya, ia berusaha menahan rasa kagetnya sampai sampai ia terlihat seperti orang salah tingkah.

"jadi.. kau.. Oh Sehun.. sudah.."

"argh! Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Awalnya aku marah karena berani beraninya ia menyentuhku begitu saja tetapi setelah tau bahwa aku yang memintanya, rasanya sangat memalukan. Aku merasa.. kotor."

Matanya menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Meskipun ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, rasanya susah sekali.

"keluarkan saja Lu, meskipun aku tidak tau rasanya bagaimana tapi percayalah bahwa ini akan baik baik saja toh tidak akan ada hal yang harus kau tanggung selain malu dengan Sehun bukan?"

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan mengusap usap punggungnya pelan. Ia memangbelum pernah mengalaminya tetapi ia merasakannya.

"tetapi ia seolah olah malah mendekatiku, Baekhyun-ah. Bahkan yang tadi mengantarku kesini adalah Oh Sehun."

DRRT DRRT

Baekhyun tidak menggunakan mode vibrate pada handphonenya jadi itu sudah pasti handphone Luhan. Ketika Luhan menatap layar handphonenya yang menyala, ia tau bahwa Jongin memang tidak pernah berjanji,

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3 selesai yey.. well gue bakal hiatus gara" mau UKK dan persiapan pensi bla bla tapi bakal diusahain update secepat yang gue bisa. **

**Thanks for review, follow &amp; fav**

**Mind to review? Dont be silent reader guys~ Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sepanjang raja malam memerkan sinar pantulannya, Luhan tidak henti hentinya memikirkan motif seorang Oh Sehun mendekatinya. Seingat Luhan, ia sudah meminta maaf kepada lelaki latte itu jadi tidak ada alasan lain bukan?

Apa ia merasa dirugikan? Ah tidak juga, memang apa kerugiannya? Oh maksud Luhan ia tidak membuat pihak Sehun menjadi rugi, mereka berdua adalah korban. Ya itu menurut Luhan.

Lalu mengapa laki laki itu malah repot repot menelfonnya tadi siang ketika ia masih di rumah Baekhyun? Memberitahunya bahwa nanti pagi saat shift Luhan berakhir, ia akan menjemputnya. Jujur saja, Luhan merasa terganggu dan dihantui dengan rasa malu yang tak berujung itu.

"seharusnya kau senang, Lu"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menengok kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan secangkir americano nya.

"tidak, aku bodoh jika merasa bangga, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak mengerti"

Ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang malah terkekeh.

"baiklah, aku memang tidak mengerti. Maafkan aku"

Jam 01:43, pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakan lelaki itu. Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu meja hanya dapat memasang muka kaget sambil menatap Luhan yang berdiri mematung disana. Sebanyak apapun laki laki rusa itu mengumpat, tentu tak akan membuat Sehun berlari mundur kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi dari El Dorado.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" sorot mata Luhan jelas menunjukan kejengkelan untuk Sehun. Seseorang yang berada di posisi pertama dalam urutan orang yang ingin Luhan hindari.

"oh apa slogan el dorado baru saja berubah?"

_Dasar bodoh_

"Selamat datang di cafe bercita rasa seindah El Dorado. Selamat malam, anda mau pesan apa?" ujar Luhan dengan senyuman yang begitu dipaksaan.

"latte seperti biasa, dengan pembuat yang sama" ujarnya santai, membuat Luhan muak.

"3500 won"

Setelah Sehun memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas itu, Luhan langsung menyingkir dari posisi kasir dan menyiapkan secangkir latte seperti biasa. Rasanya begitu membosankan dan menyedihkan jika ia harus menyiapkannya kepada seorang pria bermarga Oh yang ia hindari setengah mati ini.

Dengan post it yang tertempel di cangkirnya, Luhan mengantarkan benda keramik itu kehadapan Sehun yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

Pria itu tampan, Oh Sehun memang tampan. Luhan pun mengakuinya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Seandainya kejadian buruk itu tidak terjadi mungkin Sehun akan menjadi seorang pelanggan yang berkesan untuk Luhan. Atau mungkin teman, Luhan sudah memiliki nomer telefon Sehun, ingat?

"latte milik orang yang menyebalkan"

"huh?"

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak mau seperti ini, bersikap canggung kepada pembeli bukanlah gayanya. Ia terbiasa untuk riang dan mengumbar senyuman yang cerah menandingi sinar terang si juru kunci malam yang bersinar terang benderang di langit yang lama kelamaan berubah warna menjadi biru tua.

"baiklah, latte milik Oh Sehun. Tetapi aku terlanjur menulisnya seperti itu"

Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya

"baiklah, tidak masalah, barista Lu"

Seharusnya Oh Sehun yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini yang bersikap dingin kepadanya. Bersikap canggung dan enggan menemuinya lagi. Membiarkan Luhan mengubur dalam dalam semua ingatan dan perasaan malu sekaligus bersalah yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"kau juga tidak perlu menunggu sampai café ini tutup"

"bagaimana jika aku ingin?"

Mereka berdua sama sama keras kepala, jika salah satu pihak tidak mengalah rasanya sulit untuk menemui ujung dari adu mulut ini.

"ah terserah"

Sehun tersenyum singkat

Luhan menyerah, enggan meneruskannya lebih lanjut. Bodoh sekali ia lebih mendahulukan Sehun dibanding pekerjaannya yang sudah pasti jauh lebih berharga.

Ia berbalik menuju kasir yang sudah digantikan oleh Baekhyun meski sedari tadi belum ada pembeli baru yang datang ke el dorado. Moodnya sudah cukup buruk saat datang kesini dan sekarang sumber kegundahan itu malah muncul didepan matanya.

"Lu, apa ia datang kesini untuk menunggu cafe ini tutup lalu mengantarmu ke flat?"

"ya, kurasa"

Ujung matanya kembali menangkap sosok itu, seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela seorang diri. Terbesit sedikit rasa kasihan mengingat orang yang ia hindari itu baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya. Maksud Luhan, astaga perempuan bodoh macam apa yang rela meninggalkan Sehun? Kalau ia jadi seorang wanita pun pasti ia sudah terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Dan kalau saja peristiwa besar itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

Oh Sehun memang tidak main main, ia benar benar membuat Luhan duduk di sebelahnya didalam mobil seperti saat itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi lagi dan lagi, tidak tampak ujungnya.

_Ish, kenapa juga aku harus menerima ajakannya untuk mengantarku pulang._

Sulit sekali untuk mencari posisi nyaman sekarang, seperti sedang duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah reot. Mata rusa itu juga tidak henti hentinya melirik Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang, seakan akan tidak ada sebuah keraguan didalam benaknya padahal kejadian itu masih terbayang di pikiran Luhan.

Mengapa ia terlihat baik baik saja?

Apa ia benar benar berniat membantu?

Apa.. apa ia menikmatinya?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mengusir pikirannya tentang Sehun terutama pertanyaan terakhir. Demi apapun, mereka sama sama laki laki dan masa Luhan berpikiran jika Sehun menikmatinya?

"kau kenapa, hyung?"

Kini Luhan menengok kearah Sehun sepenuhnya dengan mata yang sedikit lebih terbuka dari yang seharusnya.

"tidak, tidak apa apa. Tidak usah pedulikan aku"

Ia mengangguk lagi sebelum menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya.

"aku minta maaf"

Alis Luhan bertaut sembari menatap Sehun yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"maaf karena meletakan gelas itu didekat gelas yang seharusnya tidak kau minum. Lalu.."

"lalu?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sebelum menghentikan mobilnya didepan lampu jalan yang menunjukan warna merah.

"maaf telah memasukimu"

Mata Luhan kian melebar disusul dengan debaran yang makin menjadi jadi. Ia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti semula, tetapi gerak geriknya tidak lagi sama.

"oh, soal itu.. aku juga salah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf bukan?" ujar Luhan. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalimatnya itu menjadikan suasana lebih cair. Membuka gerbang kecanggungan yang terbentuk rapih setelah kejadian itu,

"ya, kau sudah pernah mengatakannya hyung. Tapi aku jadi merasa bersalah juga setiap kau menunjukan sikap yang dingin"

_Dia menyadarinya_

"ah soal itu maafkan aku juga. Tapi memang rasanya canggung sekali setiap bertatap muka denganmu setelah kejadian itu.

"ya, kau malu kan?"

Pipi Luhan semakin memerah, terasa panas dan menggelitik. Ia tidak mau menjawab karena seharusnya Sehun sudah tau jawabannya.

"ngomong ngomong kau terlihat lucu dengan pipi yang memerah seperti itu, hyung"

Lalu suara tawanya terdengar disusul dengan kekehan Luhan yang sedang memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

_Selamat tinggal rasa canggung_

* * *

Ketika Luhan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, matahari sudah hampir berada diatas kepala. Moodnya sedang baik menuntunnay untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan segera memulai hari yang baru. Hari ini ia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun lewat telefon.

Ia menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat ogah ogahan meskipun Luhan sendiri mengakui jika masakannya tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran seorang laki laki. Setelahnya ia langsung menyambar handphonenya yang sudah siap diatas sofa kecilnya.

"_yeoboseyo"_

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin bercerita"

"_cerita saja, Lu. Aku akan mendengarkan"_

Luhan menceritakan setiap kejadian di mobil Sehun tadi pagi. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa membahas Sehun yang berhasil membuatnya tidak begitu tertekan dan merasa malu.

"_oh begitu. aku ikut senang jika kalian bisa semain dekat lagi. Aku jadi membayangkan jika kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, pasti sangat lucu hehe"_

"kau bicara apa Byun Baekhyun"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana

"mungkin tujuanku menelfon memang cuma ingin bercerita jadi sampai bertemu di cafe nanti"

PIIP

Luhan mematikan sambungannya dengan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu anak itu untuk membalas. Nah kalau sudah begini rasanya perasaannya terasa lebih ringan dan lega.

Selanjutnya Luhan melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok flat kecilnya. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum ia harus pergi ke el dorado dan menghabiskan malam hingga menjelang matahari terbit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti celana rumahnya dengan celana jeans. Mungkin jalan jalan sebentar bukan pilihan buruk.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah dengan angin sepoi sepoi yang terus bertiup dari berbagai arah. Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan. Jarang sekali ia jalan jalan seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa di dalam flatnya entah untuk tidur atau sekedar menonton tv. Kalaupun ia sedang malas memasak, delivery bisa menjadi solusi terbaik yang ia miliki. Untuk apa bersusah payah pergi ke toko bukan?

Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki tujuan yang pasti sekarang. Gajian baru ia terima minggu depan jadi Luhan memilih untuk berhemat dengan tidak membeli sesuatu yang tidak begitu diperlukan. Ya, hanya jalan jalan sampai kaki berdenyut sakit.

Luhan menyadari bahwa dua sampai tiga meter didepannya tampak seorang laki laki berbaju hitam lengan panjang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangannya. Mungkin karena Luhan terlalu mengamatinya dengan intens atau laki laki itu memang peka sebab sekarang ia tersenyum dengan bibir hatinya yang unik. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama sama berjalan hingga berhenti di titik yang mempertemukan kedua belah pihak.

"hei Kyungsoo-ya, kita bertemu lagi"

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Luhan-ah"

"ngomong ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku, kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di daerah ini sebelumnya." Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan kepada Kyungsoo. Terdengar aneh.

"oh. Mungkin itu karena biasanya aku pergi kesini pagi pagi. Lagipula memang cuma seminggu sekali untuk membeli apel di supermarket daerah ini, kualitasnya lebih bagus" Kyungsoo tersenyum sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Luhan juga tau itu.

Sebuah senyuman membuat Luhan menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan Kyungsoo sambil berjalan jalan dengan tujuan yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tidak ada. Dari sini juga Luhan tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang tidak begitu banyak bicara tetapi cukup menyenangkan. Meskipun detik detik awal terasa begitu canggung bagi Luhan, akhirnya ia dapat menyesuaikan diri.

"Luhan-ah, kau tidak... uhm, pergi ke cafe?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengecek lock screen handphonenya. Lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkannya mungkin ia akan benar benar telat datang ke cafe ditambah omelan dari rekan abadinya alias Byun Baekhyun.

"ah kau benar. Kurasa aku harus pergi, kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan dua kantong plastik berisi apel dan lainnya.

"tidak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Luhan-ah"

"tidak masalah"

* * *

Untung saja ia sampai tepat saat shift berganti. Manager juga sedang tidak berada di cafe saat itu jadi bisa dibilang Luhan aman. Tetapi aman dari teguran manager bukan berarti aman dari gerutuan Baekhyun bukan?

"kalau saja kau telat barang lima menit saja, aku benar benar akan menembakmu dengan nuklir" ujar Baekhyun dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"kau benar benar berlebihan, Byun"

"Luhan, aku serius"

"tembak saja kalau berani" Luhan menunjuk nunjuk pipinya sekedar untuk memancing Baekhyun. Lihat saja wajah cemberut Baekhyun yang sudah mirip anak anjing yang ditinggal oleh majikannya.

Pembeli di el dorado silih berganti memenuhi setiap meja kursi kosong yang ada didalam cafe. Sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, menanyakan pesanan lalu membuatnya. Bahkan ada beberapa pembeli yang begitu familiar wajah dan namanya bagi Baekhyun maupun Luhan sangking seringnya mereka datang ke el dorado.

Meski sama sama cukup menikmatinya, terkadang tetap saja mereka mencapai titik jenuh di pekerjaan ini. Kalau saja keluarga Baekhyun memiliki banyak harta dan kalau saja Luhan tidak memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan, mereka tidak akan bertemu dan menjadi barista di el dorado.

"Luhan-ah, hari ini Chanyeol berjanji akan datang kesini!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menoel lengan putih Luhan.

"aku pikir dia memang kesini setiap hari untuk menjemputmu kan?"

"astaga, maksudku dia akan datang saat jam kerja kita bukan hanya untuk menjemputku, Lu"

Laki laki rusa itu hanya menggumamkan 'oh' untuk membalas pemberitahuan Baekhyun. Mungkin itu berita buruk mengingat beberapa waktu lalu pacar Byun Baekhyun itu datang ke el dorado dan membuat anak anjing itu tidak fokus bekerja. Memaksa Luhan untuk bekerja ekstra.

"seharusnya kau juga cari pacar, Lu. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan! Yah walaupun terkadang ada pertengkaran pertangkaran, disitu kau akan diuji. Aku kasihan melihatmu" Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencuci cangkir sejenak dan balik menatap Baekhyun dengan sengit. "lagipula siapa yang mau denganku, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya seorang barista"

"Oh Sehun mungkin?"

Alih alih memikirkan kekasih, pikiran Luhan malah membelot kearah dunia fantasinya. Bertanya tanya apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Apa ia akan datang kesini hari ini. Apakah Sehun benar benar tulus berteman dengannya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi tiba tiba sebuah pertanyaan sederhana mendominasi pikiran Luhan dan membuatnya bertanya tanya.

_Apakah Oh Sehun sudah melupakan mantan pacarnya?_

* * *

"Baekhyun, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Pesanan milik.. siapa ini namanya? Oh, Chwe Hansol belum selesai kau buat sejak tiga menit yang lalu"

"iya sebentar aku baru mencampurkan kopinya"

Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali mengusir Park Chanyeol alias kekasih Byun Baekhyun itu sesegera mungkin agar partnernya bisa fokus menjadi barista yang baik. Demi apapun, rasanya Luhan seperti bekerja sendirian semenjak kedatangan pria dengan tinggi semampai itu di el dorado dan membuat senyuman Baekhyun mengembang.

Dan yah, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali kekasihnya datang ke el dorado, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat buruk saat bekerja dan bagi Luhan itu tidak masuk akal.

"yak, Baekhyun-ah! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

Luhan langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu bertuliskan staff only dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada disana. Walaupun Luhan tidak yakin apakah saat ia kembali keadaan el dorado masih sama atau tidak, ia tidak bisa menahan panggilan alamnya kan (?)

Luhan mengertkan dahinya. Sekarang sudah minggu kedua di bulan ini tetapi rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang dan senyumannya ikut mengembang seketika.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini kah?**

**Sorry for very very late update guys. Gue bener bener kehilangan feel buat baca maupun nulis ff akhir akhir ini jadi yeah hasilnya bener bener ga maksimal. Cuma 2,2k words duh.**

**Pada minta mpreg ya? Gue sih sempet mikir kesana tapi belom begitu yakin jadi ga gue taro di warning tapi mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya (kalo ada) bakal dibuat mpreg.**

**Thanks for review follow &amp; fav! Itu mendorong gue buat ngelanjutin ff gajelas ini.**

**Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya! **

**Dont be silent reader~ thankseu!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, M-preg, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Baekhyun menyerutup jus stroberinya yang berwarna merah cerah itu dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya ia menganggap bahwa keputusan Luhan benar benar tidak masuk akal.

"begini, Lu. Kalau sebelumnya kau pikir itu adalah efek dari penyakit apalah itu, kenapa tidak memeriksanya kedokter? Kalau itu benar benar penyakit bagaimana? Kau sama saja menyerah dalam hidup, Lu. Astaga aku tidak habis pikir" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"a-aku takut, Baek. Aku takut tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu"

"dan sekarang apa yang kau rasakan?"

"uh.. mual?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mengingat ingat apa saja hal hal baru yang terjadi.

"aku tidak mau tau pokoknya sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja lalu memencet sesuatu disana.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sibuk? Ah bisakah kau ke apartmentku sekarang. Aku mau mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah sakit. Ya kurasa begitu tapi entahlah, dia enggan kerumah sakit sebelumnya. Baiklah, ku tunggu. Saranghae" raut wajah Baekhyun yang melembut kembali sinis saat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"awas saja kalau ada hal yang terjadi denganmu. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" lalu laki laki yang lebih muda itu menghambur ke pelukan Luhan dan memejamkan matanya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai pintu apartment Baekhyun terbuka dan menampakan sesosok Park Chanyeol alias kekasih Baekhyun.

"ayo langsung saja kita pergi" ujar Chanyeol yang disambut oleh anggukan Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari apartment Baekhyun lalu menuju lift yang mengantarkan mereka dengan basement tempat mobil Chanyeol di parkirkan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk didepan diikuti oleh Luhan di bagian belakang. Lalu setetalh itu mobil hyundai sonata keluaran terbaru itu segera melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat yang ada di Seoul.

Suasanya tidak begitu hening sebab Baekhyun memutar beberapa lagu dan mulai bernyanyi diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sesekali melakukan beatbox ataupun rap. Kadang Luhan ikut bernyanyi tetapi ia lebih sering diam dan menikmati suara indah Baekhyun.

"cha, kita sampai! Ayo, Lu!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun turun duluan dan segera berjalan cepat menuju lobby rumah sakit. Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk diam dan membiarkannya untuk mengurus semuanya.

"ayo kita ke ruang tunggu" laki laki bermata anak anjing itu menarik tangan Luhan lagi dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

"tuan Luhan, silahkan masuk"

Dua orang itu segera bangkit dan masuk kedalam ruangan dokter yang ditunjuk oleh wanita yang memakai baju serba putih tadi. Bau lavender langsung menusuk indra penciuman Luhan dan Baekhyun kala memasuki ruangan bercat putih dan biru itu.

"aya, selamat datang, tuan Luhan" ucap dokter itu setelah Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk.

"ya, dia. Aku hanya menemaninya" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan.

"oh baiklah. Jadi keluhan anda adalah munculnya darah pada urin yang terjadwal?" tanya dokter itu setelah membaca secarik kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

"ya kurang lebih seperti itu. Tetapi bulan ini darah itu tidak muncul dan malah akhir akhir ini saya lebih sering mual"

Dokter itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"darah yang muncul pada urine atau hematuria bisa disebabkan oleh adanya batu ginjal atau tumor dalam saluran kemih atau bisa disebabkan karena adanya infeksi tetapi mungkin sebaiknya kita melakukan tes di laboratorium untuk membuktikannya."

Dokter itu keluar bersama dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya menuju laboratorium rumah sakit.

Disana lebih banyak lagi orang orang berbaju putih. Luhan menghitung kira kira ada tujuh orang berbaju putih, belum termasuk mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Barista cafe el dorado itu menurut saja semua yang dikatakan dokter disana termasuk memberi sampel urinenya meski ia sedikit merasa jijik dengan air nya sendiri.

Berdebar, Luhan menempatkan diri untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"oh sudah selesai, Lu?"

"tinggal menunggu hasil lab"

Wajah Luhan terlihat tegang. Semacam sedang berada diambang papan bajak laut dan siap untuk didorong ke laut lepas dengan banyak ikan hiu di dalamnya.

"berapa lama?"

"setengah sampai satu jam"

"dan Chanyeol akan mati kebosanan di cafe rumah sakit. Aku akan mengabarinya"

45 menit telah berlalu hingga seorang perempuan keluar sambil membawa sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat rapih di tangan kirinya. Ia memberikan kertas itu kepada dokter sebelum kembali masuk kedalam laboratorium.

"Tuan Lu Han, mari kita kembali ke ruangan"

Ia bangkit sedangkan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengabari Chanyeol untuk segera datang ke tempat ia berada sekarang sehingga dia berjalan dibelakang Luhan.

"tuan Luhan, saya yakin anda tidak bisa percaya ini tetapi semua yang terjadi dengan anda itu bukanlah karena sebuah penyakit"

Baru saja Luhan ingin tersenyum senang, dokter itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"melainkan akibat anda memiliki sebuah rahim"

Ujarnya lalu memberikan selembar kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama sama membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Rasanya begitu mustahil, mana mungkin seorang pria memiliki rahim?

"s-saya tidak mengerti" wajah Luhan semakin tegang bahkan pucat

"anda memiliki rahim dan bisa mengandung. Jadi darah pada urine anda itu adalah darah menstruasi layaknya seorang wanita. Dan menurut pengakuan anda tadi, bulan ini urine tuan Luhan tidak mengeluarkan darah dan malahan anda merasa mual bukan?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya ragu

"anda mengalami male pregnant"

Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Ini semua tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin seorang laki laki bisa mengandung dan memiliki anak?

"tunggu, ini tidak mungkin. Saya yakin ada kesalahan disini."

"menurut tes laboratorium yang tadi sudah dilakukan menunjukan adanya kehidupan yang berkembang didalam perut anda. Anda bisa melihatnya di kertas yang sudah saya berikan"

Laki laki itu menyipitkan matanya saat membaca kata kata kedokteran yang tidak begitu ia mengerti tetapi kalimat terakhir disana jelas sanggup menohoknya. Menahan semua udara yang berusaha masuk kedalam bronkusnya, membuatnya kehilangan pasokan oksigen didalam kedua parunya.

"selamat tuan Luhan. Ini merupakan kasus langka dan seharusnya anda bersyukur karena diberi kelebihan seperti ini. Kami akan mengusulkan anda untuk melakukan check up di rumah sakit dengan pelayan terbaik yang ada di Seoul agar janin anda bisa berkembang dengan baik dan mengingat rahim seorang pria tidak sekuat rahim wanita, saya rasa ini kandungan anda membutuhkan perawatan khusus juga"

Dunia Luhan serasa meledak. Semuanya hancur lebur. Mimpi mimpinya, hayala manisnya, masa depan yang ia dambakan. Bahkan tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun di pikirannya untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya hamil ataupun mempunyai bayi. Sejak kecilpun ia tidak begitu dekat dengan anak kecil mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal. Tetapi.. ah entahlah, bahkan Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"jadi dia adalah dokter dan juga rumah sakit yang saya rasa cocok untuk menangani kandungan anda. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sini dan saya menyarankan anda untuk segera melakukan check up di rumah sakit ini" jelas dokter sembari memberikan sebuah kartu nama. Luhan memaksakan senyumnya lalu bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan disusul oleh Baekhyun.

"bagaimana hasilnya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol bagaikan sebuat sambutan tragis yang Luhan dapatkan saat keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Ini jauh lebih buruk dari batu ginjal. Ia laki laki dan sedang mengandung sebuah janin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan anak dari... tunggu. Jangan katakan bahwa Luhan mengandung anak dari hasil peristiwa kelamnya dengan Oh Sehun.

"hei, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menjawab? Kau baik baik saja kan, Luhan?"

"uhm, begini Yeol. Dia.. dia.."

"Oh Sehun brengsek"

Tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung beralih kearah Luhan yang terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya sedikit berair.

"Lu, tenanglah" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Luhan

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Byun Baekhyun?! Dia yang menyebabkan aku harus menanggung ini. Sial"

"astaga aku benar benar tidak mengerti situasi ini" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"nanti saja Chanyeol-ah! Kau tidak lihat Luhan sedang emosi, huh?!" Chanyeol mendadak bungkam. Kalau kekasihnya ini sudah marah, sudah pasti Chanyeol tidak akan diberi jatah apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau antar kau pulang sekarang?" bisik Luhan

"tentu saja, Lu. Chanyeol-ah, antar dia ke mobil. Aku harus mengurus administrasinya"

* * *

Setiap bulannya, Luhan dan juga Baekhyun akan mendapatkan dua hari libur di akhir bulan seperti saat ini. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang senang di malam hari seperti mengelilingi kota tetapi kali ini berbeda. Luhan menghabiskan malamnya yang kelam didalam kamar flat nya dengan mata yang bengkak. Terlalu banyak menangis.

Ia masih belum berani mengatakan ini kepada orang tuanya. Bukannya takut, ia hanya tidak mau kedua orangtuanya harus kecewa dan ikut menanggung malu akibat kesalahan fatalnya.

Seharusnya mereka tinggal menunggu anak semata wayangnya untuk mengenalkan seorang wanita yang akan ia nikahkan, bukan seorang anak yang masih didalam kandungan dan (sialnya) tidak memiliki ayah yang sah.

Oh tentu saja ia memiliki ayah, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya.

Beberapa pesan masuk dari Baekhyun membuat ponselnya terus berbunyi.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Baekhyun tetapi hanya satu yang mampu menarik perhatian Luhan.

_Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Sehun?_

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Haruskah?

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan bahwa ia memang harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Sehun karena dia satu satunya orang yang pernah melakukan hubungan seintim itu dengan Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan tidak yakin akan baik baik saja jika bertemu Sehun lagi. Tidak yakin bahwa ia akan duduk diam dan tidak menyiapkan berbagai benda keras dan juga tajam yang siap dilemparkan untuk lelaki macam dia. Dan apakah Sehun mau mengakui anak ini?

Luhan meraba perutnya yang masih rata. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang laki laki. Walaupun ia memiliki rahim dan sedang mengandung, tetap saja rasanya aneh mengingat ia masih memiliki benda menonjol dibawah sana. Dan jika Sehun masih cukup waras, mungkin ia tidak akan mau menikahi Luhan dan mengakui anak didalam kandungannya. Tunggu, menikahi?

Luhan pikir ia sudah gila.

* * *

"tidak sia sia aku bangun pagi pagi" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang riang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berhasil menculik Luhan dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit yang kemarin dokter tunjukan.

"bukannya kenapa kenapa, Lu. Ini demi kesehatan kalian."

_Kalian_

_Kalian_

_Kalian_

Dan Luhan ingin pecah dalam tangisan lagi

"tidak apa kan? Aku yang bayar" jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit panik kala mendapati Luhan dengan matanya yang berair.

"tidak usah, Baek"

"tidak apa, ini kan untung keponakanku ju—"

"baekhyun-ah" suara berat Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun dan membuatnya diam hingga mereka sampai ke rumah sakit.

"Yeol, apa kau mau ikut turun?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Kekasihnya terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan menggeleng. "tidak, aku menunggu disini saja. Kalian tidak akan lama kan?"

"kurasa begitu. Ayo, Lu"

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan bertanya kepada resepsionis, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan melalui sebuah lorong yang panjang dan dingin ditemani oleh seorang perawat.

Rumah sakit ini jelas lebih besar dibanding rumah sakit yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Pasien disini juga sepertinya lebih banyak baik yang berseragam maupun tidak seperti Luhan.

"kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "Dr. Kim"

Perawat itu mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya, mempersilahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Ruangan dengan nuansa coklat yang menenangkan dengan bau yang tidak begitu mencolok.

"ya selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan pikir dokter yang akan menanganinya akan sama dengan dokter yang kemarin ia kunjungi tetapi kenyataannya jauh berbeda. Dokter yang kini berdiri dihadapannya jauh terlihat lebih muda.

"uhm.. saya mendapat rekomendasi dari Dokter Lee di rumah sakit Gwangju untuk pergi kesini" ucap Luhan perlahan. Entah mengapa ia masih sedikit enggan untuk mengakui apa yang ia alami. Tidak peduli orang lain mengatakannya tidak bersyukur.

"oh ya, kemarin Dokter Lee sudah berbicara tentang itu. Jadi kalau tidak salah nama anda adalah Luhan?"

"iya" ia mengangguk kecil. Masih merasa gugup dan canggung.

"mungkin saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang mengenai apa yang terjadi pada anda karena saya yakin saudara Luhan masih belum bisa percaya, benar begitu?" Luhan kembali mengangguk. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa sepertinya Dokter Kim dapat membaca pikirannya.

"mari ikut saya"

Mereka betiga keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan lain yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat kedokteran.

Meski dengan setengah hati, Luhan akhirnya mengalah dengan hatinya saat Dokter Kim memintanya untuk naik ke tempat tidur rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Apapun kenyataannya, Luhan mencoba untuk pasrah. Toh itu sudah terjadi, tinggal bagaimana dia dapat menerima kenyataan yang rasanya pahit. Kenyataan tidak selalu baik dan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan.

Disana hanya ada sebuah warna hitam putih abu abu yang terlihat aneh. Tidak dapat dipercaya jika ada benda semacam itu di dalam perutnya. Dokter Kim mengatakan berbagai hal yang tidak begitu Luhan tangkap dengan baik.

Menerka nerka, Luhan lihat tidak ada sesuatu yang Dokter Kim sebutkan di layar sana. Atau matanya yang tidak begitu jeli?

"oke, sudah selesai. Anda sudah bisa turun sekarang" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Jadi Luhan segera turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit dan kembali menuju Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk disana sendirian.

"hei, bagaimana?" dia bebisik di telinga Luhan. Ia hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum, miris.

Dokter Kim melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga. "apakah anda.."

"TIDAK! S-SAYA HANYA MENEMANINYA!" potong Bakehyun dengan suara yang lantang. Laki laki berjas putih itu lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"baik Tuan Luhan, jadi saya rasa memang tidak ada kesalahan disini. Anda memang salah satu laki laki yang mungkin beruntung karena memiliki sebuah rahim di dalam perut anda. Usia kandungan anda sudah memasuki empat minggu. Ini anugrah Tuhan yang harus dijaga. Meskipun demikian, rahim laki laki tentu tidak sekuat rahim perempuan pada umumnya sehingga dimungkinkan anda hanya bisa hamil satu kali seumur hidup"

Luhan mendengus. Satu saja dia sudah mau mati, bagaimana lebih?

"saya akan memberikan anda beberapa vitamin yang harus diminum setiap hari untuk membantu memperkuat janin tuan Luhan dan juga susu kehamilan yang pas untuk anda. Saya harap anda juga mendapatkan waktu istirahat yag cukup, jangan terlalu lelah. Anda juga harus bisa mengatur emosi anda karena itu akan mempengaruhi janin meskipun usianya masih sangat muda"

Dokter Kim menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang cukup rapih dibanding dokter lainnya. Atau setidaknya dapat ia baca.

"meskipun anda tidak menyangka atau malah tidak mengharapkannya, sepatutnya anda bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan dan kepercayaan untuk menjaga titipan dari Tuhan"

Dia tersenyum lembut dan membuat Luhan harus memberi mengakui bahwa Dokter Kim adalah dokter terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Senyumnya yang hangat itu semacam memberinya semangat untuk merawat anak yang belum terbentuk di dalam perutnya ini.

"setiap bulan anda harus datang kesini untuk melakukan check up bulanan. Dengan ayahnya juga, mungkin?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat dokter menyinggung 'ayahnya'. Ayah dari anak didalam kandungannya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak begitu yakin jika anak itu mau mengakuinya. Terlebih lagi dia masuk mahasiswa bukan? Masih terlalu muda, perjalanannya masih panjang. Luhan juga tidak begitu tega untuk menghancurkan masa depan orang lain meski masa depannya sendiri sudah terkikis. Tetapi setidaknya dia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan.

"baiklah, saya rasa itu saja. Jika ada keluhan anda bisa segera datang dan menemui saya." Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri lalu sedikit membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan pikir hal yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah merawat anak ini. Mungkin ia harus mengasingkan diri dari kota dan menuliskan kisah hidup barunya disana. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan belum mengetahui apapun tentang ini. Mungkin hari ini.

Hari ini Luhan akan jujur dengan mereka.

"jadi kita harus menebus obat ini lalu kembali pulang. Aku bisa memasakan sesuatu untukmu, jika kau mau"

"tidak usah, aku sudah begitu merepotkanmu. Dan tolong, kali ini dengarkan aku. Jika kau masih bersikeras mungkin kita bisa patungan untuk delivery makanan." Ujar Luhan, berusaha untuk tetap riang.

"kalau begitu ayo tebus obatnya!"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan bersama sama berjalan menuju apotek rumah sakit.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan lorong lorong yang sedari tadi mereka lalui, di tempat ini juga banyak orang orang yang menempati kursi untuk menunggu obat obat mereka yang sedang diracik di dalam sana.

"kau tunggu disini, cari saja tempat duduk untukmu dan juga aku."

"hei, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang—"

"shh! Tidak boleh ada bantahan! Ini hanya bulan pertama, kok. Sama sekali tidak memberatkanku, apalagi mengingat laki laki didepanku ini adalah sahabatku."

Baekhyun langsung melengos pergi jadi Luhan hanya bisa menurut saja. Mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk dua orang.

"permisi, apakah tempat duduk disebelah anda kosong?" pertanyaan Luhan ditujukan untuk seorang laki laki yang memakai topi hitam yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Disebelahnya terdapat dua tempat duduk kosong, wajar jika Luhan bertanya.

"silahkan" ujarnya sambil mendongakan kepala, bermaksud menatap Luhan.

Semua emosi Luhan campur aduk. Kaget. Marah. Bingung. Bahkan Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lu—"

"Luhan-ah, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kata apoteker tadi tidak terlalu lama, kok. Hei, kau kenapa?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut menatap mimik wajah Luhan yang –baginya sulit ditebak. Ia memekik kaget ketika tau penyebab mengapa ekspresi Luhan berubah drastis.

"Se-Sehun. Oh Sehun. Itu kau kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah mati rasa.

"Luhan kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Wajah laki laki bertopi ini masih bisa santai padahal jelas jelas penyebab hancurnya seorang Luhan dua hari ini adalah dia.

"Lu, haruskah.."

"besok di coffee cojjee jam 12 siang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, Oh Sehun" tatapannya mencair. Kali ini Baekhyun tau bahwa Luhan sedang sedih.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah aku kembali ke mobil? Maaf sekali tapi.."

"ya tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku"

Luhan berpaling menuju lorong disebelah kananya, atau lebih tepatnya menuju parkiran dan berdoa agar Baekhyun cepat selesai sehingga mereka semua bisa cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"sebenarnya ada apa?"

"besok kau akan tau, Sehun-ssi. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ini benar benar privacy Luhan jadi aku tidak bisa membocorkannya jika ia tidak memberi izin"

Sehun mengangguk pelan meski ia tidak begitu mengerti situasi yang sekarang ia hadapi. Seingatnya beberapa hari lalu hubungannya sudah kembali dekat dengan Luhan dan itu merupakan berita bagus. Tetapi sekarang laki laki rusa itu malah menatapnya kaget dan berbicara dengan nada sarkastik. Menurutnya itu bukan pertanda baik.

Terlebih lagi ajakan untuk bertemu membuatnya larut dalam tanda tanya yang bersarang didalam otaknya sendiri. Sehun benar benar harus menunggu sampai besok, tengah hari sampai ia tau jawaban dari raut wajah Luhan tadi.

* * *

Jam 12 siang di Coffee Cojjee, Luhan sudah ada disana. Menunggu seseorang yang kemarin ia temui di rumah sakit dengan tidak ramahnya. Ia sudah membawa semuanya. Kertas hasil lab, foto hasil USG dan resiko besar. Kemungkinan yang sudah dapat ia bayangkan dengan jelas layaknya lucid dream.

"Luhan hyung, maaf aku terlambat" Luhan mendongakan kepalanya. Tatapannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Sehun yang tajam.

"tidak juga, aku yang datang lebih cepat. Silahkan duduk"

Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum meski itu nantinya akan lebih terlihat seperti ringisan dibanding senyuman. Persetan, sebentar lagi juga ia akan kembali emosi. Mungkin.

"jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Luhan berdehem lalu menarik nafas panjang. Setidaknya ia sudah menyiapkan mental.

"aku tau kau tidak akan percaya ini, aku juga merasakan itu. Terserah kalau setelah ini kau mau marah, menghinaku, jijik padaku, meninggalkanku sekalipun juga tidak masalah. Aku mengerti itu tapi kau benar benar berhak dan harus tau soal ini"

"jangan terlalu bertele tele. Langsung ke intinya saja, hyung"

Laki laki yang lebih tua membuang pandangannya. Ia sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya.

"aku hamil"

Ada sedikit keheningan sebelum alis Sehun terangkat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan di laboratorium dan USG tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Aku positif hamil dan kau satu satunya orang yang pernah berhubungan sedekat itu denganku" lanjut Luhan. Ia mendorong selembar lipatan kertas dan juga map kecil berwarna putih dengan lambang dan tulisan rumah sakit didepannya.

"apa ini?"

"bukti. Barangkali kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang membual. Berhayal hal hal yang mustahil seperti di negri dongeng. Aku suka itu tapi kali ini bukan saatnya. Kali ini aku serius, Oh Sehun"

Sehun menatap kertas putih itu dan juga foto didalam map dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Luhan memkluminya, siapapun yang disuguhkan foto itu pasti tidak akan percaya.

"ini.. tidak mungkin"

"aku juga berpikir demikian tapi kenyataannya kasus seperti itu memang ada. Tanda tandanya, gejalanya, semuanya persis seperti yang aku rasakan. Maafkan aku karena sangat ceroboh saat itu tapi sungguh, aku pun baru mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai sebuah rahim." Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bersiap dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya.

"haruskah aku menikahimu?"

Tatapan Luhan langsung terfokus menghadap wajah datar Sehun. Luhan yakin pipinya sudah memerah saat ini.

"tidak harus, sih.. Kau masih kuliah, masih punya masa depan yang harus kau kejar. Aku tidak setega itu akan membuatmu berhenti sekolah dan bekerja untuk menghidupi aku dan dia. Aku juga masih punya keluarga jadi itu tidak masalah. Itu semua terserahmu dan aku juga tidak begitu.. mengharapkannya"

"lalu mengapa kau memberitahuku tentang kau hamil kalau kau tidak meminta aku bertanggung jawab?"

"karena kau ayahnya. Memangnya apalagi? Meminta persetujuanmu untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini? Sayangnya aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun sedikit tersenyum. Atau itu tidak pantas dikategorikan sebagai senyuman?

"aku juga tidak sejahat itu kalau kau mau tau tetapi yang akan menghadapinya kan kau, bukan aku jadi aku juga tidak berwenang apapun"

Luhan tersenyum miris. Dia yang akan menghadapinya, dan kemungkinan besar sendirian.

"oh"

Mereka menyia nyiakan waktu beberapa menit dengan sia sia. Luhan yang menatap cangkir latte nya dengan nanar. Membayangkan rasa lattenya yang tidak lebih buruk dari latte yang ia minum sekarang. Bermaksud menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah, jadi ini semua terserah kepadamu mau mengabaikanku atau mencemoohku atau apalah. Aku hanya ingin memberi tau karena kau adalah ayahnya. Sudah 4 minggu. Bulan depan aku akan melakukan check up lagi di rumah sakit yang ada di map. Maaf membuang waktumu, terima kasih"

Luhan mengambil kertas hasil labnya dan map berisi foto hasil USG nya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk disana dalam diam.

Mungkin ia yang terlalu berharap Sehun akan mengejarnya dan bertanggung jawab atau menemaniny check up setiap bulan ke rumah sakit seperti yang Dokter Kim katakan.

Ya, akhirnya Luhan mengakuinya jika ia benar benar berharap untuk itu. Setidaknya bukan untuk dia melainkan gumpalan darah belum bernyawa didalam perutnya.

Ketika bus datang, Luhan segera masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk agak belakang dari hari hari yang lalu. Memasukan kertas kertas itu kedalam tasnya dan bersiap menuju el dorado lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan akhir ia sampai. Beberapa barista sempat menyapanya lalu enyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan _staff only _dan menunggu pergantian shift yang masih beberapa menit lagi.

Ia meraih handphone di kantongnya lalu mencari kontak seseorang untuk dihubungi.

"halo, ma. Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Luhan menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku minta maaf. Ini benar benar diluar kendaliku."

Ia menjelaskan semua garis besar yang ada di dalam otaknya. Mengapa bisa terjadi, gejalanya, buktinya, semuanya. Berusaha membuat mamanya percaya.

Tidak mudah memang mengingat yang kedua orang tuanya tau dia adalah laki laki normal. Luhan juga berpikir begitu sampai tes laboratorium mengatakan hal berbeda yang memaksanya untuk mengakui itu sebagai kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

"ma, aku tidak bermaksud! Bahkan aku baru tau jika aku mempunyai rahim seperti perempuan. Dan demi apapun, saat itu aku tidak sadar sama sekali. Aku benar benar tidak tau. Maafkan aku sudah menjadi anak mama dan baba yang buruk sekaligus menjadi aib keluarga. Maafkan aku"

Luhan harus berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisannya meski sebenarnya air mata itu sudah tidak bisa berhenti turun sejak tadi. Hatinya hancur seketika. Kekagetan dan kekhawatiran mamanya membuat Luhan merasa semakin buruk.

"tidak, jangan malam ini! Aku bekerja sampai jam tiga di cafe. Penerbangan pagi? Baiklah, tidak masalah, ma. Sekali lagi maafkan aku sudah menjadi anak yang begitu menyusahkan orang tua"

Panggilannya terputus dan saat itu juga tangisan Luhan semakin pecah. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam celah kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk di lantai.

Baru berbicara lewat telefon saja sanggup membuatnya seperti ini, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok saat ia harus menjelaskannya secara langsung kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"astaga, Luhan-ah! Kau kenapa?"

Suara Baekhyun. Luhan cepat cepat menghapus air mata itu dari pipinya meski masih terasa lembab.

"kau menangis lagi? kenapa?"

Wajah khawatir Baekhyun berhasil Baekhyun kembali sesenggukan. Tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia tidak mempunyai teman seperti Baekhyun di sisinya.

"aku sudah mengatakannya pada orang tuaku"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "lalu mereka bilang apa?"

"mereka akan ke Korea besok. Mungkin akan membawaku, entahlah."

"eh? Tapi aku belum siap jika harus berpisah denganmu tapi.. ah. Ngomong ngomong bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi?"

Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu, Luhan berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"tidak ada yang spesial. Ia hanya tidak percaya, bertanya apakah ia harus bertanggung jawab lalu diam"

"lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"terserah dia. Aku tidak bisa memaksa, Baek."

"dasar terlalu mementingkan HAM orang lain. Kau juga memiliki hak, bodoh"

"dia masih kuliah, Baek. Masih sangat panjang"

"tch. Lebih baik sekarang kau ke kamar mandi dan basuh wajahmu. Tidak enak rasanya harus menaatap ramah semua pelanggan dengan mata bengkak, Lu. Sebentar lagi pergantian shift"

Luhan mengagguk pelan lalu menggumamkan 'terima kasih' di telinga Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi menuju kamar mandi. Memastikan matanya siap untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

Jam 8 pagi lewat 17 menit, suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring di telinga Luhan. Ia membukanya dan langsung disambut dengan sebuah pelukan dan isakan mamanya. Lagi lagi ia merasa emosional. Matanya sudah panas seakan akan siap untuk terbakar lalu meledak. Meledak dalam tangisan.

Ia melepas pelukannya lalu beralih kepada babanya. Awalnya ia merasa takut, takut babanya akan langsung marah kepadanya.

Tetapi kenyataannya baba Luhan malah menarik anaknya kedalam pelukan. Mengatakan kalimat untuk memberi Luhan kesabaran dan semangat.

Luhan mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya untuk masuk dan menyiapkan segelas teh seperti saat di China dulu, Luhan masih dapat mengingat baik ketika kedua orangtuanya meminta secangkir teh setiap matahari mulai tidur.

"Luhan sayang, tolong ceritakan semuanya dengan jelas. Jujur saja, mama belum bisa percaya dengan hal ini"

Luhan mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil tes rumah sakit kemarin. Menjelaskan semuanya, lebih detail dari di telefon hari kemarin.

"sebaiknya kau ikut ke China bersama kami"

"mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu, ma"

"tapi apa laki laki itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab atau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya papanya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya mengingat Sehun. Bertanggung jawab.

"tidak, kurasa tidak. Lagipula dia masih seorang mahasiswa"

Papanya mengamati wajah anaknya yang berubah tiba tiba. Dari suaranya, lirih. Ia tersenyum dalam diam, anak semata wayangnya berharap banyak.

TOK TOK

Semua orang didalam ruangan memusatkan perhatian kearah pintu.

"bukalah dulu"

Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati pintu yang masih saja berbunyi. Matanya membulan saat menyadari siapa orang yang ada didepannya

"Oh Sehun, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"aku sudah membuat keputusan"

"keputusan apa? Kita tidak berbicara soal keputusan kemarin"

"siapa itu, Luhan?" suara mamanya membuat Luhan mengutuk. Mengutuk kebetulan yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"maaf ahjumma ahjussi, saya adalah kekasih Luhan."

Nah, kejutan lagi.

"a-apa? Aku tidak—"

"dan saya akan bertanggung jawab."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Baik Luhan yang masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kalimat yang ia dengar maupun Sehun yang dengan berani mengatakan itu semua. Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah didepan kedua orang tua Luhan.

Baba Luhan berdehem, memecah keheningan. "jadi kau adalah orang yang menyebabkan Luhan mengandung?"

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk

"Oh Sehun imnida" ia membungkuk dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. Membuat Luhan terheran bagaimana anak ini bisa berubah secepat ini.

"duduklah disini dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan"

Mau tidak mau Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam flatnya untuk yang ke dua kali. Duduk di seberang kedua orang tua Luhan yang menatapnya intens. Semacam menilai cocok atau tidaknya ia menjadi pendamping putra semata wayangnya.

"apa kau serius saat mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertanggung jawab?"

"tentu saja"

"dan apa kau benar benar siap untuk membina rumah tangga? Menghadapi cemoohan orang orang yang mungkin akan terucap?"

Ugh, Luhan tidak suka ini. Seakan akan babanya memberatkan semua tanggung jawab atas dirinya kepada Sehun padahal Luhan yakin bahwa ia masih bisa mandiri dan menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"ya, saya siap"

Baba Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mempertimbangkan hal yang Luhan rasa tidak perlu dipertimbanggan. Tinggal katakan 'tidak' dan semuanya selesai.

"apakah kami bisa mempercayaimu?"

"mama, baba, jangan bercanda!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya meski ia tau tindakannya salah. Biarlah sekali ini saja izinkan dia untuk membela diri.

"kalau dia memang bersedia bertanggung jawab, kenapa tidak? Dia ayah dari anak didalam kandunganmu, Luhan."

"tidak kah kalian mengerti? Aku sudah mengatakannya kan kalau aku baru mengenal dia—"

"ya, kalian bisa mempercayai saya. Saya berjanji"

Luhan membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja. Janji Sehun lebih menarik perhatiannya. Menepuk nepuk wajahnya, Luhan pikir ia sedang bermimpi tetapi nyatanya tidak. Oh Sehun benar benar mengatakan itu.

Mata rusanya mencoba mencari kebohongan tetapi ia sia sia. Anak ini yakin dan bersungguh sungguh. Nyata tetapi tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak perlu seperti itu"

"kau sendiri yang bilang itu semua terserahku, hyung dan inilah pilihanku"

Tatapan tajam Sehun tidak akan pernah membuat mata berbinar Luhan berpaling saat mereka saling tatap seperti saat ini. Luhan memastikan bahwa paru parunya tetap terisi penuh.

"baiklah, kami percaya padamu untuk menjaga Luhan. Kami tidak akan membawanya ke China, ia akan tetap di Korea."

"terima kasih."

Dan pagi itu dihabiskan Sehun, Luhan dan kedua orang tua Luhan untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Late update? Ya ini udah berusaha keras untuk update secepatnya. Setidkanya chap ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelum sebelumnya kan, hehe.**

**Iya ini gue buat jadi mpreg karena pada setuju jadi ya.. this is it. Lupakan kendala bahasa, baru kepikiran kalau beda bahasa jadi ya anggap aja ortu Luhan bicara bahasa yang sama dengan Sehun. Maafin juga kalo pemeriksaannya salah karena gue emang gapernah tau soal begituan jadi mungkin bakal jauh dari kata sempurna. ****Konflik ff ini gabanyak banyak banget sih, mungkin gak sampe 15 udah end.**

**Dan gue kaget banget sebelum sahur tiba tiba dapet pemberitahuan kalau Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi ngereview ff ini astaga. Salah satu author fav gue karena popobawanya! Thank you so much! TT_TT**

**Chap selanjutnya mulai ya kehidupan Luhan bareng sama Sehun dimulai.**

**Review? Dont be silent reader guys! Ariatou Gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, M-preg, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Luhan menyeret koper hitamnya paksa. Setelah perdebatan panjang antara dirinya dengan Sehun, akhirnya Luhan mengalah pada laki laki itu untuk membawanya ke apartement tempat tinggalnya dan Jongin.

Kesal? Tentu saja.

"aku tidur dimana?"

Luhan memerhatikan sekeliling kamar Sehun. Ia pikir tidak banyak yang berubah sejak pertama kali ia datang ke kamar ini meski ia memang tidak begitu memerhatikannya saat itu.

"tentu saja di tempat tidur"

Luhan mengernyit. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menebak-nebak

"ya, denganku. Kita berdua di tempat tidur yang sama."

Matanya melebar, tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Luhan sendiri tidak pernah berpikir untuk sekedar membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur itu. tidak akan pernah lagi setelah saat itu.

"apa tidak ada tempat lain? Aku bisa tidur di lantai. Aku bawa sleeping bag ku"

"tidak. Kau bilang kau sedang hamil bukan? Jadi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk tidur di lantai"

"kalau begitu kau yang di lantai!" suara meninggi

"apa? Ini kamarku, aku tetap mempunyai hak yang lebih besar atas kamar ini, Luhan-ah"

Luhan mendengus sebal. Membenci kenyataan hidup yang begitu menyerupai cerita cerita yang sering ia baca dulu.

"kau diberi kebebasan untuk melakukan semua yang kau mau disini, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"apa Jongin tidak masalah?"

"tentu. Dia juga sering membawa Kyungsoo kesini"

Luhan mengangguk, dalam keadaan masih memperhatikan setiap sisi kamar Sehun yang juga akan menjadi kamarnya.

Mengalah pada kenyataan, Luhan bersedia untuk menempati kamar ini bersama dengan Oh Sehun.

* * *

Baekhyun mulai protes saat menyadari sedari tadi Chanyeol yang bodoh tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

Astaga, setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan penuh emosi yang membara karena menceritakan betapa menyebalkannya pengunjung hari ini, kini Chanyeolnya malah masih sibuk menyetir tanpa sekalipun menengok kearahnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau sedang memikirkan siapa, sih? Jangan jangan kau memiliki pacar lain? Atau jangan jangan... JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU MENGHAMILINYA JUGA SEPERTI YANG OH SEHUN LAKUKAN!"

CKIIT

Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Jalanan yang sepi mendukungnya.

"kau bicara apa Byun Baekhyun? Tidak perlu kuberitahu pun kau sudah tau kalau aku begitu mencintaimu dan tidak punya waktu dan tempat untuk orang lain. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya sebelum kembali berbicara, takut takut wajahnya memerah akibat kalimat romantis –menurutnya dari Chanyeol.

"lalu mengapa kau terlihat memikirkan suatu hal sampai sampai tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"siapa nama kekasih Luhan? Oh Sehun?"

"ya, kenapa?"

"sepertinya aku mengenalnya"

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, berusaha memperoleh informasi lebih banyak dari kekasihnya itu.

"dia masih kuliah sedangkan hyungnya sudah bekerja. Aku mengenalnya karena hyungnya karena kantor lamaku. Aku pernah betemu dengan Oh Sehun itu sekali, dia tinggi dan putih. Mungkin ia termasuk kedalam kategori tampan juga. Apakah benar?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Ia mengerjap saat melihat mata puppy Baekhyun yang membesar menatap kearahnya.

"menurut ciri cirinya sepertinya kau tidak salah. Apakah ada hal lain yang kau tau, Yeol?"

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"bukannya ia sudah memiliki pacar dan akan segera menikah?"

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan fakta itu. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Posisi Luhan memungkinkan dirinya untuk dituduh sebagai penghancur hubungan orang lain.

"Oh Sehun di daratan Korea Selatan ada banyak, aku rasa Oh Sehun yang kau kenal itu berbeda. Saat pertama kali ia datang di cafe dan bercerita, ia bilang kalau ia baru saja ditinggal orang yang ia sukai menikah dengan orang lain. Pasti kau salah orang"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sendiri sama sama tau kalau ia hanya berusaha berpikir positif. Meski raut Baekhyun menunjukan kekhawatiran, Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan menguatkan Baekhyun.

"mungkin aku memang salah orang" ujar Chanyeol sebelum kembali bersiap untuk menyetir.

* * *

Semilir angin malam berhembus memenuhi langit Seoul yang tenang. Suhu sejuk terus menarik Sehun dalam pelukan dan enggan membebaskannya.

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya"

Matanya seakan akan menatap bangunan menjulang lainnya didepan sana meski sebenarnya yang ingin Sehun lihat adalah bukti keyaninannya untuk mengucapkan keputusannya.

"tidak juga, aku hanya merasa kalau dia terlalu lemah untuk itu. Aku tidak akan setega itu dengannya"

"dengar Chanmi-ya, dia bukan laki laki seperti itu. Kau hanya terlalu melebih lebihkan!"

"ya aku tidak peduli, intinya aku tidak akan mau meneruskan ini"

Sehun menarik handphonenya yang tertempel di telinga dan memencet tombol berwarna merah disana.

Seharusnya semuanya sudah selesai, tinggal tugasnya yang harus menjaga Luhan dan anak yang ada didalam perutnya, bukan sebaliknya.

"belum tidur?"

"aku tidak mengantuk"

"oh tentu saja, bagaimana kau bisa tidur jika ada Luhan disampingmu."

Ia menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"lebih baik menatapnya tanpa henti, bukan?"

"tch"

Keheningan melingkupi mereka sampai beberapa menit kedepan. Menikmati angin yang yag bertiup.

"apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan, meski pikiran Sehun masih berpetualang di tempat lain.

"bahkan aku sudah memberitahunya"

"dan hidup bahagia bersama Luhan? Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau dia mau melepasmu begitu saja setelah kesepakatan kalian itu"

"aku yang mengejarnya, aku yang bodoh. Seharusnya dia tidak masalah"

"tetapi dia tentu saja kehilangan orang yang yang bisa ia manfaatkan"

Sehun mengernyit lalu menggerutu dalam hati, menyesal enggan berpikir lebih panjang sebelumnya.

Sehun mengela nafasnya, ia mengatakan "apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menjaganya"

Meski dia lebih muda darinya, Jongin dapat merasakan keseriusan yang Sehun janjikan untuk menjaga Luhan dan juga darah didalam kandungannya terutama dari perempuan itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan lagi selain mendoakan yang terbaik bagi mereka, berharap Sehun bisa memegang teguh komitmennya hingga akhir dimana mereka terpaksa untuk berpisah.

* * *

Ketika matahari sudah mulai berbaur dengan langit biru, ia sudah mondar mandir dengan gusar.

Semuanya berantakan. Jauh dari rencana awal dan target yang harus terpenuhi dengan sempurna.

Chanmi berteriak, suaranya yang melengking memenuhi kamarnya yang luas.

Menurutnya ini benar benar jauh di luar akal sehat seorang manusia normal. Bagaimana seorang laki laki bisa jatuh cinta pada laki laki lain? Ia berani taruhan kalau ia jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dibanding laki laki yang membuat orang itu membatalkan semuanya.

Semuanya sampai rencana pernikahannya yang indah bersama Oh Sehun.

Seorang Heo Chanmi tidak buta. Siapa yang bisa menolak Oh Sehun? Tetapi ia juga tidak bodoh. Kegilaan Sehun terhadap dirinya tentu saja bisa ia manfaatkan untuk menghancurkan seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu menghancurkan keluarganya.

Dan Chanmi tidak bisa menyangka bahwa Sehun dengan mudahnya membatalkan semua perjanjian diantara mereka dan ia yakin itu semua karena anak dari orang yang sangat ia benci, Luhan.

Seakan akan ibunya saja tidak cukup menghancurkan keluarga Chanmi, kini anak mereka alias Luhan ikut mengahncurkan impian impian Chanmi bersama Sehun yang sudah ia tata dengan baik. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Jika dulu ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan, kali ini tidak. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Chanmi mencari sebuah kontak yang ia simpan di handphonenya lalu menempelan handphone itu di telinga kirinya. Menunggu, ia sesekali tersenyum puas membayangkan jika rencana keduanya ini berjalan dengan lancar.

"ah, Oh ahjumma! Apa aku mengganggumu? Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang di restoran biasa. Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan"

* * *

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU!"

Luhan memukul meja makan di dapur dengan cukup keras. Wajahnya menunjukan ketidak setujuan yang kuat dan kokoh. Tidak terpatahkan.

"ini demi kebaikanmu, dia dan juga aku. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Lu"

"siapa yang bilang aku kelelahan? Kau tidak tau apapun tentang aku Oh Sehun! Camkan itu!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Rupanya anak rusa ini keras kepala juta.

"tetapi tidur pagi dan sebentar tidak baik untuk kalian"

Sehun membalikan badannya dan meletakan segelas susu berwarna putih diatas meja.

"dan aku yang bertanggung jawab diatasmu. Kau harus menurut"

Luhan kembali menunjukan ketidak setujuannya.

"tunggu, apa katamu? Kau bukan istri ataupun suamiku, Oh Sehun! Kita bahkan hanya terikat karena anak ini, tidak lebih"

Ia tersenyum lembut, membuat Luhan semakin jengkel.

"lalu apakah kita harus menikah dalam waktu dekat ini? Aku bisa mengusahakannya kalau kau mau"

Dan Sehun dibuat mati matian menahan tawanya kala melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah dengan tingkahnya yang menjadi aneh. Laki laki yang lucu.

"kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau sudah siap. Aku siap kapanpun itu dan aku akan menunggumu. Jangan lupa minum susu dan makan sarapanmu. Ingat, ini rumahmu juga. Kau bebas untuk melakukan apapun disini. Aku akan kembali jam dua siang" ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

Tangannya sudah memutar knop pintu ketika ia tiba tiba berbalik dan kembali berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

_Chuu~_

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat sebelum tersenyum dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung Luhan kembali berpacu lebih cepat.

"aku mencintaimu"

Ketika Sehun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, ia memegang bibirnya perlahan. Merabanya perlaha. Merasakan sensasi ciuman singkat Sehun yang masih berbekas,

Di bibirnya.

Di pikirannya.

Dan di hatinya.

Tangannya bergerak turun, bermaksud untuk menyentuh sesuatu dibalik kulitnya.

"ayahmu, akankah kau bisa merasakannya nanti?"

Luhan memutuskan untuk segera melahap habis roti selai coklatnya dan menghabiskan susu hamil yang menurutnya tidak begitu enak.

Ia kembali meraba perutnya dan tersenyum

"kita harus kuat"

Kupu kupu mulai mengepakan sayapnya, menemani kandungan Luhan di dalam perutnya. Ia menyangkalnya, tidak mengakui perasaan itu meski salah satu tandanya kini mulai berangsur muncul.

_Ini pasti karena aku sedang mengandung anaknya atau mungkin karena jarang sekali orang melakukan kontak fisik denganku. Ya, pasti karena itu._

"hei barista Lu"

Luhan memutar badannya. Disana berdiri seorang Kim Jongin yang tengah mentapnya.

"apa Sehun sudah berangkat?"

"sudah"

Jongin berdecak kesal, menunjukan wajah jengkelnya. Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu meninggalkan sahabatnya begitu saja. Membuat Jongin harus menaiki kendaraan umum dan juga terambat, Luhan menganalisa.

"baiklah. Jika dia pulang lebih dulu dariku nanti, sampaikan bahwa ia dalam masalah lagi untuk kedua puluh tiga kalinya"

"kau menghitungnya?" Luhan mengernyit

"kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku berangkat dulu, Barista Lu"

Jongin berlalu, menutup pintu apartement hingga menyisakan Luhan seorang diri disana. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka berdua.

"jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada di apartement ini. Menghafal setiap seluk beluk yang dapat terlihat dengan sepasang matanya.

Perjalanannya berakhir di kamarnya sendiri –kamar Sehun. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu lemari lalu membukanya. Ia memperhatikan baju baju yang menggantung disana, terlihat banyaknya baju kekinian yang terpapar di depan mata rusanya.

Rasa penasarannya tiba tiba melonjak ketika melihat laci kayu yang terlihat kokoh berdiri disebelah tempat tidur. Langsung saja ia menariknya dan menemukan sebuah bingkai foto di laci bagian atas.

Bingkai pertama menunjukan potret dua orang paruh baya yang tersenyum kearah kamera dengan bahagia. Tersenyum, Luhan rasa itu adalah foto kedua orang tua Sehun.

Kemudian ia menarik laci bagian bawah setelah mengembalikan bingkai tadi ke tempat semula. Dahinya berkerut samar, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecut dan entah mengapa, emosinya naik begitu saja.

Didalam sana terdapat satu bingkai foto lagi. Luhan mengambilnya, menatap lekat lekat dua orang di foto itu dengan tidak suka.

Oh Sehun dengan seorang wanita yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Tersenyum cerah didepan daun daun hijau.

Seketika Luhan teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Menggabungkan keduanya hingga ia berhasil mendapat kesimpulan logis lainnya.

Wanita ini adalah orang yang meninggalkan Sehun.

Meski kebencian itu muncul didalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berterima kasih kepada wanita sebab tanpanya mungkin Luhan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sehun.

Mungkin ia sudah gila karena tiba tiba bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun padahal anak itu adalah masalah hidupnya. Tetapi kali ini perasaannya berubah.

Mungkin hanya sugesti, pikirnya seperti biasa.

Sebelum ia mengembalikan bingkat foto itu kembali ke laci, Luhan mengernyit, merasakan ada hal aneh yang merasuki dirinya.

_Apakah aku mengenalnya?_

* * *

"Sehun-ah"

Laki laki jangkung itu memutar kepalanya menghadap belakang, orang yang memanggilnya. Seketika moodnya turun drastis, menyesal telah sekedar menengok kebelakang.

Ia mendapati Chanmi yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kita harus bicara"

"kau mau bicara apa?"

"ayo ikut aku"

Chanmi menarik tangan Sehun. Laki laki itu melepasnya.

"disini saja, kelasku sebentar lagi mulai, Chanmi-ya"

Akhirnya Chanmi menurut, enggan beradu argumen disaat saat seperti ini.

"baiklah. Mengapa kau membatalkan semua perjanjian kita? Bukankah dulu kau yang mengejarku untuk mengadakan perjanjian itu, huh?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan

"bukankah kita sudah bilang tadi pagi?"

Ia melanjutkan, "karena aku tidak bisa. Kalau kau tetap mau melanjutkan rencana bodohmu itu, cari saja orang lain. Tetapi mulai saat ini aku akan menjaganya jadi tidak semudah itu untuk melukai Luhan"

Chanmi berdecih ldan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau menjaganya? Memangnya kau siapa, Oh Sehun? Pelanggan cafenya? Atau adakah hubungan lebih diantara kalian?"

"terserah saja."

Sehun segera memutar arah menuju kelasnya, menjauhi Chanmi yang masih kesal dibuatnya. Sehun yang dulu ia kenal sangatlah berbeda dengan Sehun yang baru saja ia ajak bicara.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau berlutut padaku"

Perempuan itu mengecek jam yang terlilit ditangangan kirinya. Kurang lebih dua jam lagi sebelum ia melakukan rencana yang baru saja ia susun.

_Selamat tinggal, Lu Han._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for late update guys! Jadi udah ketauan kan awalnya kenapa Sehun deketin Luhan? Gara gara mau ngebalesin dendamnya si Chanmi tapi Sehunnya malah jadi suka sama Luhan. **

**Mind to review? Dont be silent reader guys! Hargai semua author ya. Gomapda~**


	7. Chapter 7

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, M-preg, Typo(s)**

* * *

_**Dont like, dont read**_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Seberkas cahaya menembus jendela bening sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan raya. Hari berjalan seperti biasa. Rutinitas harian terus berjalan seperti hari hari kemarin. Terjadwal dengan rapi seakan Tuhan mengatur setiap kegiatan yang terjadi dengan teratur.

Kedua perempuan itu masih bungkam. Ketika ego menahan perempuan yang lebih tua untuk berbicara, perempuan yang lebih muda mulai berdehem, memecah keheningan siang itu yang melingkupi mereka.

"apa yang ingin aku bicarakan mungkin tidak banyak, hanya sekedar himbauan untukmu, Nyonya Oh untuk menjaga dan mengawasi putramu lebih baik lagi." ujar Chanmi. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja kurasa aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya sendirian. Dia mulai batu sekarang"

Nyonya Oh menatap perempuan dihadapannya, Heo Chanmi dengan tatapan bertanya. Chanmi tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang tapi ia tau bahwa Nyonya Oh mempertanyakan maksud dari perkataannya.

"akan kujelaskan. Oh Sehun mulai gila, mengacuhkanku dengan seenaknya dan berpaling kepada orang lain. Nyonya Oh, kau sendiri tau bagaimana kita mempersiapkan pernikahan itu secara diam diam. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk memberitau Sehun bahwa aku bersedia dan kami bisa langsung menikah. Mengapa bisa jadi serumit ini?"

Chanmi memegang sebelah pelipisnya.

"anakku gila? Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Dan berpaling kepada orang lain? Maksudmu ia selingkuh?"

"kurang lebih seperti itu"

"dan bahkan kalian tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata bahwa anakku berselingkuh, Chanmi-ya?"

Kedua alis Chanmi beradu. Meski yang dikatakan 'calon mertua'nya ini benar, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Oh Sehun adalah miliknya tanpa perlu ikatan apapun.

"kau tidak bisa egois, Heo Chanmi." Nyonya Oh mengangkat gelas strawberry floatnya. "Salahmu sendiri selalu menolak anakku ketika ia masih memujamu. Setiap perbuatan memiliki konsekuensi dan ini adalah pilihanmu. Kau harus menerimanya"

"dan mengalah kepada seorang lelaki untuk mendapatkan anakmu, nyonya?"

Nyonya Oh berhenti meneguk minumannya dan melotot menatap Chanmi. Menagih penjelasan kepada anak itu.

"sepertinya Sehun sudah berpaling kepada anak dari orang yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku, Lu Han"

"bagaimana bisa?"

Seperti perkiraannya. Ibu dari laki laki yang ia inginkan ini pasti sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Meski rasanya begitu jahat membuat seorang wanita yang lebih tua dibandingnya merasa shock, ia tidak peduli.

"aku belum tau mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Ia membatalkan perjanjian kami begitu saja dan enggan berbicara banyak saat aku bertemu dengannya di kampus. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan bukanlah seseorang seperti yang aku ceritakan. Apa kemungkinan lain yang bisa kuyakini? Luhan mencuci otaknya? Tidak, itu tidak lebih masuk akal dari dugaan bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan"

Setelah Chanmi bertutur panjang lebar, Nyonya Oh menghela nafasnya. Ia masih terlihat tenang, seperti saat pertama kali ia membuka pintu cafe ini dan berjalan elegan ke tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

"mungkin aku memang terlalu membebaskannya" ujar Nyonya Oh yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai bisikan.

"aku akan ke apartementnya hari ini"

"haruskah aku ikut?"

"tidak, kau tidak perlu ikut. Itu hanya akan memancing emosinya."

Chanmi mengangguk. Menuruti perintah perempuan ini. Didalam bayangannya, sudah tercetak jelas dimana Nyonya Oh mendatangi apartement Sehun dan temannya, menemukan Luhan didalam sana lalu mengusirnya dan Luhan akan merasakan pembalasan kecil yang sudah direncanakan.

* * *

Luhan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya saat pintu apartement terbuka.

Ia mengecek jam yang tertera di bagian atas layarnya, mengangguk pelan ketika mengetahui sudah pukul 2 lewat.

"Selamat datang, Oh Sehun"

"mengapa sikapmu jadi canggung, hyung?"

Oh crap, Sehun menyadarinya.

Tidak mampu mengelak, sejujurnya Luhan masih terbayang ketika Sehun menciumnya tadi pagi dengan tiba tiba. Tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"huh, iyakah? Mungkin Cuma perasaanmu saja. Aku baik baik saja"

"karena ciumanku tadi pagi?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua tidak tau bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya ini bisa menebak sedemikian tepatnya. Menurutnya, ia sudah cukup baik dalam bersandiwara, menutupi sebab dari kecanggungan yang pada awalnya tidak ingin ia tunjukan.

"siapa bilang? Tentu saja tidak"

Luhan menghela nafas. Yeah, kau mendapat alasan yang tepat, Lu Han.

"kalau begitu kau menikmatinya?"

Skakmat.

Baru saja ia memenangkan lotere berhadiah jutaan won dan tiba tiba kertas bukti itu hilang tertiup angin.

"jangan bicara yang tidak tidak, Oh Sehun! Tentu saja aku tidak menikmatinya. Kita terikat karena anak ini, kau tau itu"

"padahal itu akan lebih mudah jika kau menikmatinya"

"mudah apa maksudmu?"

Baru saja Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab anak rusa disebelahnya itu, belnya berbunyi.

Tidak mungkin seorang Jongin, kan? Ia punya akses yang sama penuhnya dengan dirinya. Atau Kyungsoo?

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Begitu pula Luhan, mengekor Sehun sebagaimana anak anjing yang ingin diberi tulang oleh majikannya.

"eomma, sudah lama tidak berkunjung"

Apa yang Luhan lihat adalah wanita paruh baya dengan penampilan yang cukup anggun tetapi tidak begitu berlebihan seperti para wanita kaya raya yang sering muncul di berbagai drama.

Wanita ini menatap Sehun dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. Lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" ucapnya.

"masuk saja dulu, akan kujelaskan didalam"

Seketika Luhan terasa berada didalam bencana besar. Wanita ini, alias ibu Sehun sedang berjalan didepannya dan Sehun telah menjanjikan untuk menjelaskan tentang siapa dirinya.

Apakah anak itu anak berbohong kepada ibunya sendiri? Tapi ia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Skenario kecil itu sama sekali tidak terbayang di otaknya.

Ia seorang barista, yang harus dilakukannya adalah bersikap ramah dan membuat kopi. Bukan bersandiwara didepan orang tua dari ayah anak yang dikandungnya.

Atau mungkin ia memang harus melakukannya sekarang.

"jadi untuk apa eomma datang kesini? Aku yakin itu tidak hanya untuk sekedar basa basi bertemu denganku. Eomma bisa menelfonku kapan saja"

Suara Sehun tidak mengandung keramahan sama sekali padahal jelas jelas ia sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

"apa benar kau mencampakan Chanmi, Sehun-ah?"

Raut wajah Sehun tetap tenang. Tidak menunjukan kepanikan atau keterkejutan seperti ekspektasinya.

"kau tau bahwa aku dan dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun. Ia menolak ku hampir 4 kali. Apa saja yang ia katakan kepada eomma?"

"tidak banyak, hanya sekedar heran mengapa kau berubah seperti itu. Oh ya, siapa lelaki itu?"

Nyonya Oh menunjuk Luhan yang sudah berlalu menuju dapur. Atau lebih tepatnya kulkas. Baru saja mengeluarkan sebotol jus sirsak.

"Oh, dia Luhan. Kalau Chanmi pernah bercerita tentang Luhan, ya, laki laki disitu adalah Luhan yang sering ia bicarakan"

Nyonya Oh sedikit terdiam menatap Luhan. Dari wajah anak itu, ia membenarkan perkataan Sehun bahwa Luhan bukan lelaki jahat seperti yang Chanmi ceritakan. Lagipula yang menghancurkan Chanmi adalah orang tua anak itu, seharusnya Luhan bukanlah sebuah masalah yang harus dihancurkan Chanmi.

"dan dia adalah kekasihmu?"

Sehun menatap eommanya balik,.

"apa Chanmi mengatakan hal seperti itu?" ujarnya saat Luhan berjalan didepannya. Meletakan dua gelas jus stroberi di atas meja.

"tidak, ia hanya mengatakan kemungkinannya"

Sehun mengangguk.

"jadi benar dia pacarmu?"

"tentu, untuk apa aku menyuruhnya tinggal disini kalau dia bukan pacarku?"

Wajah nyonya Oh yang sebenarnya terkejut dapat ia tutupi dengan cukup sempurna. Hanya kedua manik matanya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"oh, jadi kau tinggal disini juga, Luhan-ssi? Apa Sehun memaksamu?"

Merasa terpanggil, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Perasaan gugup begitu menyambar tubuhnya. Ia tidak tau harus mengeluarkan kalimat apa yang sudah sepatutnya terdengar baik dan sopan.

"ya, kurang lebih seperti itu, uhm.. ahjumma"

Mengatakan ahjumma bagaikan mengatakan mantra pengutukan untuk seseorang yang tidak kau kenal. Luhan tidak tau apakah ibu Sehun cukup nyaman dengan panggilan itu atau tidak. Tetapi ia berharap jika itu adalah iya.

Mereka menghabiskan satu jam dengan obrolan apapun yang dapat mereka bahas. Memecah kecanggungan. Dan nyatanya, itu berhasil.

"apa disini ada air mineral?"

"biar aku ambilkan"

"tidak usah, Sehun-ah. Eomma bisa ambil sendiri"

Tidak ada kerisauan sama sekali di dalam diri Sehun maupun Luhan ketika Nyonya Oh berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil satu buat gelas di rak dan mulai berjalan ke dispender.

Tiba tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar diatas meja dapur.

"Sehun-ah, ini milik siapa?'

Sehun dan Luhan sama sama menatap benda yang sudah berada di tangan kanan Nyonya Oh.

Celaka!

Kecerobohan Luhan kali ini bertimbal balik pada dirinya. Bahaya besar sudah menantinya di depan mata.

"eh, Oh ahjumma sedang berkunjung?"

Semua orang didalam apartement itu langsung menghadap kearah Jongin yang berdiri didepan pintu, baru saja sampai.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ah" nyonya Oh membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"kurang lebih hampir empat bulan. Aku permisi dulu"

"tunggu, Jongin-ah"

Jongin kembali memutar badannya

"apakah susu hamil ini milikmu?" tanya wanita itu.

Jongin merasa begitu di ujung tanduk. Tidak mungkin ia harus jujur, Sehun adalah sahabatnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain tidak mungkin ia harus mengakui hal yang bukan miliknya.

Ia berpandangan dengan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya yakin. Mengucapkan seribu maaf kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang mau tidak mau harus menciptakan jalan keluar mereka sendiri.

"baiklah, terima kasih"

Nyonya Oh menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap anak laki lakinya itu.

"katakan pada eomma, ini milik siapa"

"itu milikku. Milik Luhan"

Seharusnya Sehun bias menjaga Luhan, itu janjinya. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun yakin setelah ia berkata jujur seperti ini maka ibunya akan berbalik memaki Luhan. Ia tidak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"tunggu, eomma benar benar tidak mengerti. Milik Luhan? Bukankah dia seorang laki laki?"

"male pregnant, aku ayahnya"

Sorot kaget yang begitu terlihat dari kedua bola mata nyonya Oh membuat Luhan harus menenangkan diri berkali kali. Memanjatkan doa yang terlintas dikepalanya.

"apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, ya Tuhan. Oh Sehun, kau masih seorang mahasiswa! Eomma dan appa akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, semua yang kau inginkan tetapi bukan seperti ini."

Sehun memilih bungkam meski masih menatap wajah ibunya yang semakin memerah.

"dan kau, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada anak ku? Menggodanya? Memaksanya? Mau menghancurkan keluarga kami juga? Dasar licik. Kau dan anak didalam kandunganmu itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan anak ku"

Wajah Luhan memucat. Rentetan kalimat eomma Sehun begitu menusuk hatinya. Ia juga tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi, semuanya benar benar diluar kendalinya.

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Apakah keluargamu memang ditakdirkan untuk menghacurkan keluarga orang lain? Dulu ibu mu dan sekarang kau sendiri, lalu siapa selanjutnya? Anakmu menjadi seorang pelacur? Tch"

"tolong jaga perkataanmu, nyonya Oh. Saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda jadi membawa bawa ibu saya dan tolong jangan menghina anak ini, ia belum mengetahui apa apa"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras begitu membekas di pipi Luhan. Rasanya panas, membuat Luhan harus menahan tangisnya. Meyakinkan dirinya dan anaknya bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"JANGAN LUKAI LUHAN! DIA TIDAK BERSALAH! AKU YANG BERSALAH DISINI. AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA KETIKA IA SEDANG TIDAK SADAR. AKU YANG MENYEBABKAN INI SEMUA. APA EOMMA PUAS?"

Suara Sehun meninggi. Amarahnya bergejolak secara tiba tiba ketika melihat Luhannya ditampar oleh ibunya sendiri.

"dan kau sudah berani berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada eomma mu? Apa yang anak ini ajarkan kepadamu, Oh Sehun?!"

"sudah kubilang dia tidak bersalah!"

PLAK

Satu lagi tamparan yang diberikan nyonya Oh hari ini. Nafasnya terengah engah karena marah.

"tunggu sampai appa mu tau semua ini, Oh Sehun! Dan kau, jangan pernah bermain main dengan keluargaku."

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras terasa menggema. Tubuh Luhan langsung ambruk ke lantai. Menelungkupkan kepalanya didalam kedua tangan dan menangis sejadi yang ia bisa.

Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan lalu memeluknya, membisikan sebuah kalimat "maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian"

* * *

Langit begitu gelap malam ini, tidak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat berkedip diatas sana. Mungkin memang itu yang Sehun harapkan.

Gelap dan tenang

Membuatnya bisa berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya.

"aku gagal"

Ucapnya saat merasakan ada orang lain disekelilingnya.

"kau hanya belum berhasil. Masih banyak kesempatan yang bisa kau gunakan"

Sehun menggeram.

"ketika appa sudah ikut campur tangan? Kau tau dia orangnya bagaimana. Aku adalah seorang ayah yang gagal"

Jongin meneguk kopinya lalu berdecih.

"kasiah sekali anak mu itu mempunyai seorang appa yang pesimis. Dia akan berpikir kalau kau tidak menyayanginya karena kau tidak memperjuangkannya"

"dia terlalu kecil untuk berpikir"

"suatu hari nanti, ketika ia sudah lahir dan berubah menjadi jagoan Luhan"

"pikiranmu terlalu jauh"

"itu sudah pasti, dude."

Semalam saja tidak cukup untuk Sehun mendapatkan solusi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjaga mereka, dua orang yang sudah ia anggap menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Jongin menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang masih berpikir keras. "mungkin tidur bisa menenangkanmu, atau bermain sedikit, mungkin? Kau sudah lama tidak melakukannya"

"cih kembali menjadi seorang Kim Jongin yang asli" ucap Sehun sebelum bangki dari duduknya dan meninggalkan balkon menuju kamarnya dan Luhan.

Didalam sana Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang meringkuk kearah kiri, memunggunginya.

"aku tau kau belum tidur, rusa kecil"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Tersenyum tipis ketika badan laki laki itu berputar menghadapnya.

"ada yang mau aku bicarakan"

"katakan saja"

Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Suaranya yang lembut terdengar bergetar.

"maafkan eommaku soal masalah tadi siang meskipun rasanya itu emmang tidak bisa dimaafkan"

"tidak apa, aku bisa mengerti"

Luhan mengulas senyuman lembut. Meluluhkan sisi pesimis yang tadinya menguasai Sehun.

"aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Aku benar benar appa yang buruk, bukan?" ia tersenyum pahit.

"tidak, aku maupun dia baik baik saja"

Mungkin Sehun memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan benih didalam perut Luhan itu tetapi ia tau bahwa Luhan tidak baik baik saja. Matanya yang bengkak juga mengatakan demikian.

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dengan dengan Sehun, kembali tersenyum lembut saat kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"lagipula menurutku kau bukan appa yang buruk, kau yang terbaik setelah babaku"

Sehun tidak tau pujian se klise itu bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini. Efek dari Luhan yang menyebutkannya?

"pujianmu terlalu berlebihan, hyung. Aku tidak yakin dia yang didalam sana akan setuju"

"kalau begitu buktikan kepada dirinya kalau kau seorang appa yang terbaik"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menatap perut rata Luhan yang suatu hari akan membesar. Didalam sana akan tumbuh seorang Sehun junior yang kuat, Sehun optimis dengan yang satu itu.

"kenapa kau menatap perutku seperti itu? ada apa dengan perutku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh oleh bambi yang bodoh.

"tentu karena didalam sana ada benihku. Apa masalahnya?"

Luhan membuang mukanya kesamping, pipinya memerah. Semudah itukah anak ini merona?

"besok kita akan ke café mu, mengajukan pengunduran diri"

Luhan langung menatap Sehun tidak setuju seakan akan hak nya baru saja dirampas.

"aku hanya menjalankan saran dokter"

"tapi menjadi barista adalah hidupku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengaturku, Sehun-ah"

"kau bisa tetap menjadi barista, barista-ku. Di apartement ini untuk aku dan Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo. Masih keberatan?"

Sejujurnya Luhan masih tidak bisa terima. Baginya El Dorado Café sudah menjadi rumah keduanya, sulit rasanya harus melepaskan pekerjaan yang begitu ia nikmati itu.

Tetapi ini demi melindungi calon bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya. Mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan El Doradonya.

"baiklah, mau tidak mua aku setuju"

"anak pintar"

CHU

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi seperti tadi pagi dan membuat pipinya kembali memerah. Mungkin suatu hari itu akan berubah menjadi hobinya, membuat Luhan merona.

"masih kurang?"

"eh?"

Terlambang bagi Luhan untuk mengelak karena Sehun sudah terlanjur menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya di bibir Luhan. melakukan ciuman yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Membuat Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

Rasanya semakin panas dan mendebarkan. Sehun begitu menguasai Luhan dan membuat laki laki itu terlentang dibawahnya dalam keadaan masih berciuman.

Kegiatannya bertambah berani ketika Sehun mulai menelusuri rahang Luhan menuju lehernya. Mengecupnya perlahan lalu menjilatnya. Ia meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan hasil gigitannya pada leher putih itu. Terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan bersih. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang seperti yang seorang Oh Sehun harapkan.

Entah mengapa gairahnya meningkat drastis. Sehun dapat merasakan ketegangan Luhan yang dari tadi sudah menyerah dibawah tubuhnya.

Mensetujui nasihat Jongin, ia rasa yang sekarang dibutuhkan adalah 'dilayani'.

Sehun membantu Luhan melepaskan kaos yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Membebaskan sepasang benda berwarna kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras di baliknya. Lidah nakal Sehun mulai melakukan hal yang seharusnya, menjilati bagian itu dengan rakus sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dibawah punggung Luhan. Terkadang mendorongnya agar lebih dekat.

Luhan tidak tinggal diam. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menjadi penyalur gairah Luhan yang terbakar. Tangannya bermain di bagian belakang rambut Sehun. Terkadang ia mendorongnya agar semakin mendekat, membuat Luhan semakin melenguh nikmat.

"Hhun-ah.. bisakah kkita lebih cepathh? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagii"

"ingin langsung bermain bawah, baby?"

Dalam sekali tarikan, celana Luhan sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

Benar, dia telah menegang.

"bisakah kau melepaskannya untukku, Luhan-ah?"

Tatapan bergairah Luhan berarti 'ya' bagi Sehun. Ia menyeringai ketika tangan Luhan memegang celana pendeknya lalu menariknya hingga penis Sehun mencuat dari sana.

Meski ini sudah kedua kali, bagi Luhan ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat milik Sehun secara jelas. Terlihat besar dan keras, lebih besar dari miliknya.

"menyukainya huh?"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengecup penis itu.

Sehun mengernyit. Rusanya semakin agresif.

"mau memainkannya, baby?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk bangkit dan duduk didepannya sedangkan dia berlutut didepan Luhan. Membiarkannya melakukan service.

Meski awalnya Luhan ragu, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk meraih batang itu lalu mengusap dan meremasnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Sehun yang sudah bermandikan peluh –sepertinya- dengan wajahnya yang sensual. Bagaimana ia bisa berhenti jika Sehun terus merangsangnya?

"bolehkah aku menjilatnya?"

"lakukan semaumu, sayang"

Ia menjilat perut Sehun hingga keatas lalu mencium bibirnya. Tangannya diam diam turun menuju kejantanannya.

Saat kepalanya kembali sejajar dengan selangkangan Sehun, bukan penisnya yang ia jilat melainkan twinsballnya. Meningkatkan produksi spermanya hingga Sehun ingin cepat cepat mengeluarkannya.

Lidah Luhan berganti menjilati penis Sehun yang semakin berdiri. Ia mengemutnya seperti sebuah es krim yang begitu menyegarkan.

"ahh Luhanahh"

Sehun langsung memutar Luhan dan memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring dibawah dirinya. Menjilat twinsball Luhan hingga laki laki itu kembali berkeringan dingin.

Setelah puas, Sehun mulai bermain di holenya. Kembali menjilat tanpa rasa jijik. Kedua tangannya dibiarkan berada diatas kedua bokong Luhan, meremasnya perlahan, satu ritme dengan jilatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia benar benar seratus persen gay untuk Luhan.

"apakah ini tidak masalah untuk anak kita?"

"lakukanlah, ia baik baik saja"

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya karah hole Luhan setelah rusanya itu membuat posisi doggy style. Luhan tersenyum malu saat melihat kearah depan. Sebuah cermin memantulkan bayangannya dan juga Sehun.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Sehun menusukan penisnya dalam beberapa hentakan hingga benar benar masuk dengan sempurna.

"cepat atau lambat, heum?"

"cepat, aku tidak tahan lagi Sehunah"

"baiklah, Oh Luhan"

Sehun menarik penisnya setengah lalu kembali menghentakannya dengan tempo cepat seperti yang Luhan –dan juga dia– inginkan.

"aku klimaks" Luhan menggeram ketika merasa spermanya sudah berada diujung.

"lepaskan saja"

"eung Ohh Sehunn"

Sehun menimati wajah nikmat Luhan dari cermin didepan sana sambil terus menghujam prostat Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang tertutup. Meneriakan nama Luhan dengan sensual ketika spermanya sudah bebas didalam hole Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari dalam hole Luhan. Sebuah cairan mentes dari dalam sana dan sedikit membasahi sprei ranjang Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan wajah nakalnya, Luhan memegang cairan itu lalu menjilat jarinya sendiri.

"haruskah ada babak kedua?"

Meski ia begitu menyukai permainan Sehun, Luhan memilih untuk menggeleng.

"lain waktu saja. Aku takut dia terguncang" ucap Luhan dengan pipi yang memerah.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry laterep lagi! Laptop gue sempet rusak dan urusan sekolah bikin sibuk banget padahal ini lagi bagian konflik konflik.**

**Mind to review? Thanks~**


	8. Chapter 8

_"katakan pada eomma, ini milik siapa"_

_"itu milikku. Milik Luhan"_

_"tunggu, eomma benar benar tidak mengerti. Milik Luhan? Bukankah dia seorang laki laki?"_

_"male pregnant, aku ayahnya"_

* * *

A Cup of Latte

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Romance &amp; Drama**

**M**

**Desclaimer: tokohnya milik tuhan &amp; keluarga mereka, gue cuma pinjem nama**

**Warning: NC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, M-preg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**Boleh baca author's note di bawah? Thank you~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun benar benar mengantar Luhan menuju El Dorado café untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

Rasanya begitu berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang sudah menemani setiap malamnya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Tempat dimana ia dipertemukan dengan si cerewet Baekhyun yang sangat disayanginya.

Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa egois lagi. Hidupnya sudah tidak sebebas dulu lagi. Ada seseorang yang harus ia jaga sebaik mungkin. Sebuah titipan berharga dari yang Maha kuasa.

Dan juga lelaki yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya ini. Meski secara tidak langsung, Luhan benar benar ingin melindungi Sehun dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Menghindarkan Sehun dari cemoohan orang orang jika suatu hari rahasia mereka terungkap.

Mungkin cukup Luhan yang merasakannya, Sehun tidak perlu.

"siap, nona Oh?"

Walau tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul lengan laki laki itu, Luhan lebih memilih untuk menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, meyakinkan diri lalu mengangguk.

"mau ku temani?"

"tidak perlu"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum turun dari mobil menuju El Dorado café.

"hei Lu, tumben sekali kau datang pagi pagi"

Ia tersenyum, "hanya ingin"

Semakin dekat langkahnya dengan ruangan managernya, semakin cepat jantung Luhan berdetak.

Ia takut jika managernya akan menanyakan alasan pengunduran dirinya.

Ia takut jika managernya menerima suratnya dan Luhan berhenti menjadi barista di El Dorado secara resmi.

Ia takut jika ia benar benar akan kehilangan Baekhyun.

Seakan akan ia berjalan didalam rumah hantu, Luhan menjadi takut dengan segala yang ada di sekitar maupun pikirannya.

TOK TOK

"silahkan masuk"

Mendorong pintu itu dengan pelan, Luhan masuk kedalamnya dengan gugup. Ia kembali mengingat alasan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak kemarin sore.

"ya, Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"seperti yang anda lihat. Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" Luhan tersenyum atas kebohongan yang ia buat. Ia tidak baik baik saja. Baik Luhan, Sehun bahkan bakal janin didalam perutnya pun tau itu.

"Cukup baik. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah lagi datang ke café saat shift malam berlangsung. Ah, sampaikan juga permintaan maafku untun Baekhyun"

Ketakutan Luhan bertambah satu lagi. Ia takut tidak akan bertemu atasan sebaik Jaehyun lagi.

"aku harap aku punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan itu kepada Baekhyun nanti"

"tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau datang, Luhan?"

_Nah, ini dia._

"saya ingin mengajukan surat pengunduran diri"

Senyuman di bibir Jaehyun memudar. Berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanya di matanya.

"apa shift malam mengganggumu? Kalau ya, mungkin aku bisa mengusahakan pergantian shift mu"

"tidak, bukan karena itu. Sejujurnya cukup menikmati shift malamnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang sangat berkesan"

Ia melanjutkan, "tetapi dengan terpaksa, saya memang harus berhenti. Dan alasan mengapa saya berhenti bukanlah karena hal hal yang menyangkut El Dorado karena saya sangat menyukai semua tentang café ini."

"tapi kenapa?"

"ya alasan pribadi. Haruskah saya juga menyebutkannya?"

Luhan khawatir jika Jaehyun akan mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"tidak juga tetapi mengapa rasanya begitu mendadak?"

Lagi, Luhan tesenyum. Memberikan jawaban tanpa kata yang membingungkan Jaehyun.

"Kalau memang itu keputusanmu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengabulkannya. Kau resmi berhenti menjadi barista El Dorado mulai sekarang"

Jaehyun memaksakan senyumnya. Sepengetahuannya, El Dorado-nya memang jarang kehilangan barista maupun pelayannya. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Jaehyun benar benar terlihat tidak rela pagi ini. Terlebih lagi melepaskan seorang barista yang rela bekerja di shift malam seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun tidaklah mudah.

"anggap saja sebagai salah satu ungkapan terima kasihku"

Jaehyun meletakan sebuah amplop coklat diatas meja lalu mendorongnya kearah Luhan. Ia sudah biasa melihat amplop ini setiap bulan saat ia dan Baekhyun menerima gaji.

"tidak perlu, Jung bujang-nim—"

"kau pantas mendapatkannya, Luhan-ssi. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku selama ini. Kau dan Baekhyun sama sama sudah bekerja keras. Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun juga akan menerima amplop ini walaupun aku berharap hari itu tidak akan datang"

Luhan mengambil amplop dengan ragu lalu membungkukan badannya, "terima kasih banyak! Saya harap anda akan menemukan seorang barista yang jauh lebih baik dari saya. Terima kasih banyak!"

"sama-sama, Luhan ssi. Aku juga berharap masalahmu cepat selesai. Jika ada waktu, kau bebas mengunjungi El Dorado."

Jaehyun dan Luhan sama sama tersenyum sebagai tanda perpisahan sampai Luhan menutup pintu managernya itu. Semuanya sudah selesai. Ia tidak perlu lagi berangkat kerja di sore hari dan pulang ketika bulan mulai membiarkan matahari untuk hidup kembali.

"sudah selesai?" suara Sehun menyambutnya ketika ia keluar. Ditangannya sudah ada dua gelas kopi.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Moodnya yang sedang seperti ini tidak membiarkannya untuk berbicara.

"kalau begitu ayo. Ini untukmu" ujarnya sambil mendorong segelas kopi kearah Luhan. "cappuccino. Aku tidak bisa meminum Latte selain bikinanmu sekarang"

Laki laki itu hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengambil gelas cappuccinonya.

Ia merasa ada sebuah tangan menekan bahunya. Oh Sehun merangkulnya. Wajah santainya membuat moodnya membaik dan merasa bahwa pengunduran dirinya dari El Dorado demi menuruti permintaan anak ini tidak begitu buruk juga.

"setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"bukannya kau harus kuliah?"

"tidak ada kelas pagi untuk hari ini, hyung"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"aku jarang sekali menhabiskan waktu pagi di luar rumah sebelumnya jadi jika kau bertanya kepadaku soal kemana kita akan pergi maka itu akan sia sia, Hun."

"kau benar. Tetapi siapa tau kau punya janji dengan Baekhyun berhubung kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi setiap malam"

Sehun benar. Sekarang ia dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi setiap malam sampai pagi. Luhan pasti akan merindukan temannya itu.

"aku akan coba menghubunginya dulu"

* * *

Baik Sehun dan Luhan sama sama berusaha hidup senormal yang mereka bisa sekarang. Mengesampingkan bahwa fakta Luhan yang laki laki tulen sedang mengandung itu tidak bisa terbilang normal juga.

Waktu yang berjalan dengan cepatnya menjadi saksi perut Luhan yang semakin membesar itu, 5 bulan dan 'dia' adalah seorang laki laki.

Apa itu terasa begitu cepat bagimu? Ah, mungkin itu karena kau membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya tanpa rasa tidak sabar yang menggebu gebu di dalam hati.

Luhan bisa bernafas dengan lega untuk beberapa minggu terakhir ini karena tidak adanya hal hal yang menurutnya menyeramkan terjadi. Ibu Sehun tidak datang lagi setelah hari itu meski kadang Luhan menerka bahwa alasan Sehun menyuruhnya untuk diam sejenak lalu berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya adalah karena ia mendapat telefon dari ibunya.

"Lu, menurutmu lebih baik di apartment yang ini atau yang tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di layar laptopnya.

"terserahmu, Hun. Dua duanya sama sama bagus jadi aku tidak tau"

"apartment yang pertama lebih dekat dengan universitasku"

"kalau begitu apartment yang pertama"

"tapi yang kedua ini harganya lebih murah"

"kalau begitu yang kedua"

"jadi kau pilih yang mana?"

"astaga, Oh Sehun. Sama seperti pertama kali kau menanyakan pendapatku tentang ini, aku tidak tau karena aku menyukai keduanya. Selama itu menguntungkanmu kenapa tidak? Aku tidak ada keperluan apapun disini sekarang" jelas Luhan, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"kalau begitu kita ambil yang kedua" senyum Sehun mengembang. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Luhan menyukai senyuman yang diberikan Sehun.

"akhirnya kau berhemat juga"

"ya akhirnya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Lu. Apartment yang kedua ini dekat dengan El Dorado jadi kau bisa pergi kesana ketika kau mau"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua emosinya. Kekagetannya, kesenangannya, bagaimana terharunya dia dan semua hal yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan sekarang.

Tetapi matanya yang berbinar binar itu tiba tiba berubah.

"tetapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini, Hun. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sampai dia lahir atau bisa berjalan jadi…"

"itu terserahmu, Lu."

Sehun mengaitkan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan Luhan yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

"tetapi jangan sampai semua pikiranmu itu membuatmu merasa malu telah memiliki seorang anak. Itu kesalahan kita atau lebih tepatnya kesalahanku jadi dia tidak berhak mendapatkan rasa malu dari orang yang melahirkannya sendiri"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Meskipun ia belum merasakannya, tetapi ia akan mencobanya.

* * *

Chanmi mengacak-acak rambutnya asal lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada meja kaca di depannya.

Rasanya begitu rumit.

Dia pikir semua rencananya akan berjalan dengan mudah, kenyatannya tidak. Selalu ada saja hal yang membuat rencana untuk mengenyahkan Luhan menjadi gagal total, kembali ke titik nol.

Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Chanmi pikir keputusannya untuk bekerja sama dengan ibu Sehun adalah hal yang tepat. Namun kenyataannya tidak.

Mungkin ia terguncang saat Nyonya Oh menceritakan apa yang terjadi di _apartment _Sehun –dan Jongin dan besar kepala saat mendengar bahwa ibu Sehun itu tidak menyukai Luhan.

Tetapi ia 100% kalah saat ayah Sehun bertindak santai, enggan ambil pusing dan membiarkan Oh Sehun memilih kehidupannya sendiri.

Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, Nyonya Oh mulai luluh dan menerima seorang Lu Han dalam kehidupannya.

Ini melenceng jauh dari skenario awal. Rencananya hancur lebur seperti dilalap api tanpa ampun.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Chanmi kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menghela napas, tidak berniat menanggapi kalimat Chaekyung.

"Masih memikirkan Oh Sehun?"

Chanmi menatap sahabatnya itu tajam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tetapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa merelakan Sehun, ya? Setelah semua ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dulu dia tergila-gila denganku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpaling dengan mudahnya?"

Chaekyung berdecak.

"Justru disitu kesalahanmu, bodoh. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu _sok _jual mahal dan menolak Sehun hingga berkali-kali."

"Ya aku juga tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini."

Suaranya meninggi dengan raut wajah gusar.

Masalahnya, Oh Sehun adalah hidupnya, masa depannya. Tentu saja masalah ini akan jauh lebih sulit disbanding kuis dadakan di kampusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau enyahkan saja anak mereka?"

Chanmi langsung duduk tegak. Menaruh perhatian pada sahabatnya yang duduk di kursi seberang.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Enyahkan saja anak mereka. Buat Luhan Luhan itu keguguran. Tentu saja itu akan membuatnya hancur, kan?"

Ketika Chaekyung mengakhiri kalimatnya, saat itu juga senyum Chanmi mengembang.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik!"

"Ck, iya-iya, aku tau. Sekarang silahkan pikiran matang-matang hal apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menjalankan rencana mahalku itu."

Masa bodoh.

Hal itu perkara mudah. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri atau mungkin membayar orang lain untuk melakukannya. Memainkan sandiwara kecil dan Sehun akan kembali ke pelukannya.

Toh tanpa anak itu, Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun, bukan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_a.n: So, yeah, I'm back after a years and two months hiatus lol. Aku gak mikir kalau kalian masih inget FF ini karena aku sendiri juga gak inget sama setiap scenenya. Tapi setidaknya aku ahrus nyelesain FF ini bair gak jadi utang hehe. Dan ya, ini pendek banget. _

_Kalau kalo notice, bagian awal sama akhir cara nulisnya beda, ya? Nah, bagian awal itu yang udah aku tulis tahun 2015. Termasuk itu Jung Jaehyun as cameo juga tahun 2015 nulisnya ((d sekarang doi jadi main chara di hidup aku)) ((Yha apasih gajelas))_

_Dan yang eydnya udah agak membaik itu sekarang (yha, hampir 2017 gaes) Sengaja gak aku ubah biar keliatan bedanya gimana HAHAHA _

_Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!_


End file.
